Arkham's Angel
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Because of something that happened to her about a year ago, Angel has been seeing Dr. Penny Young as her psychiatrist because Bruce feels she's becoming like her birth father after what happened to her. When Joker takes over Arkham, Angel goes undercover pretending to work for her birth father to help stop him but loosing her sanity little by little wasn't her plan. OCxPenny
1. Chapter 1

Arkham's Angel

Summary: Because of something that happened to her about a year ago, Angel has been seeing Dr. Penny Young as her psychiatrist because Bruce feels she's becoming more and more like her birth father after what happened to her. When Joker takes over Arkham, Angel goes undercover pretending to work for her birth father to help stop him but loosing her sanity little by little wasn't her plan. Can Dr. Young help her? OCxPenny

Disclaimer: Batman Arkham Asylum doesn't belong to me but Angel does belong to me.

**Author note: Got board and wanted to do another Arkham Asylum story for Angel but this she is a patient that visits Penny but she's loosing her sanity little by little after having something horrible happen to her.**

**Also if you all like it, I can do Arkham City in this story as well. I might keep Dr. Young alive because well…if I do an Arkham City story attached to this one, Hugo would want to use her knowledge to make the City then…ya know throw her in after it's built lol.**

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Penelope Young was late, late for an appointment with Angelina Martha Wayne. Bruce was paying Penny good money to help his adopted daughter after a thug made her weak and raped her, apparently her cries had drawn Killer Croc to the surface to see what happened and he grew protective and killed the thug…devoured his body. Nobody knew but a few, not even her precious little doctor knew that Angel was Joker's biological daughter, a daughter he sold to Lex Luthor for an experiment to make the perfect super villain. Luthor was stopped by Superman when he had heard Angel's screams coming from Luthor's building, he had injected the five or six year old with Superman's DNA, taking away his weakness to kryptonite but giving her, her own weakness. He made a weak spot on the back of her neck so he could inject shots into her and apparently the thug that took advantage of her paid top dollar for a shot. Here she was, an eighteen year old child with the majority of Superman's powers and she couldn't control them well when angry.

Angel was sitting in Penny's office with her hands on her lap as her right leg bounced up and down, the heel on her book making clicking like noises when ever it connected with the floor. She heard the door open and she didn't turn to look. "Sorry I'm late." said a female voice, it was Penny. She walked to her desk and set her things on the desk but looked up because Angel was being quiet. "Angelina?"

"Huh?" she asked looking up. "Oh sorry I was…in my own world."

"There was road construction a block from my apartment so it took a while to get me out of it. Sorry…"

"It's fine. I showed up here on time and you're only ten minutes late." stated the red head. She moved hair from her face and saw Penny looking through her files and then pulled one out that said Angel's name on it.

"Lets talk about Waylon." stated the doctor.

"Lets not and say we did." spat the younger girl. Only Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, and a few others including a few officers knew that Waylon Jones (The Killer Croc) was protective over the younger girl and Angel even called him her best friend, often visiting him whether he's in Arkham or hiding out in the Gotham sewers.

"Angelina, the guards have been talking. You head down to the area he is located in before you go home and you come out unscathed." stated Penny getting an eye roll from the girl and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"He won't hurt me so what does it matter what they think! He heard me crying Doc, he heard me screaming for help and he actually came to help me!" snapped the red head making Penny stare at her. "He grabbed the thug and shoved him legs first into his mouth, bit one leg off and all I could remember was him screaming and Croc saying he would never touch me again."

"He ate him?!" asked Penny. Angel nodded and looked down, her hands gripping her jeans tightly, her irises turning a pale red from their bright blue. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt heat in her eyes, when angry her heat vision would sometimes activate.

"H-He stayed with me…until the sirens where heard. He disappeared into the sewers once the cops came into view." she said. She gripped at her hair and shook her head. "Look dad's hosting a charity thingy…"

'_Changing the subject again, I see._' thought Penny. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's having it here. Arkham…told me to tell you the doctors and guards where invited."

"Angelina I have…"

"Please come." whispered the girl's voice, it sounded almost broken.

Penny sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine, I'll come."

"You know Doc…" she said making Penny look at her. "…you're not as cold and calculating as some of the guards say you are." The older woman scoffed softly but smiled. "You want to go do something? Right now…with me?"

"Angelina…" she said sternly, she knew the girl could get perverted…she's seen it.

"No perverted stuff in my brain right now Doc. I have an idea and I want you to do it with me."

"What?" asked Penny as Angel stood up.

"You should come with me to go see Waylon." she said making her doctor's eyes go as wide as saucers.

"You can't be serious?!" snapped the woman. "Doing that would be m…" she cut herself off before she managed to get the rest of the word out of her mouth.

"Mental?" asked the red head. "I suppose but I won't let him hurt you."

"You're an eighteen year old girl who is five foot, seven inches and you plan on stopping a man who is easily eleven feet tall if he goes at me?"

"I…" she paused for a few seconds. "…I have my ways."

Penny followed the younger girl to where Killer Croc's lair was under the transfer room in Intensive Treatment. The younger girl reached the elevator first and hit the button, waiting for it to come down from two levels up. Aaron Cash had seen them walking towards the elevator and had stopped Penny for a moment asking what she and Angel where doing. Once explaining what Angel had in mind, Aaron choose to go with the two even though he had a fear of Croc ever since he ate his left hand. They saw the elevator coming down and once it was in their sight Angel groaned as she saw Harley Quinn standing there with a guard holding onto her arm.

The doors opened and Harley's face lit up once seeing Angel. "Angel!" shouted Harley.

"Hey Harley." answered the red head.

"Where ya goin?" she asked tilting her head as the guard walked out with her.

"No where." answered Angel. She saw Harley's pout and the eighteen year old sighed. "Going to go see Croc."

"Oh." said the blonde woman staring at Angel. Harley knew, of course Harley knew who Angel was…she was obsessed with Joker and he knew who Angel was. Once seeing her for the first time in years he commented she looked like her mother in front of doctors making her freak out and run home during the middle of her appointment with Penny.

"Yeah. Behave." she said patting Harley's arm before going into the elevator with Penny and Aaron.

"She seems to like you." said Aaron making Angel chuckle a bit.

"I helped her with a guard problem. He was getting…grabby one day after my appointment. I saw this and broke the guys arm." stated Angel. "Hell I'd hurt Frank by how he stares at Doc all day."

"What?" asked Penny blinking. "He stares at me?"

"Like you're a piece of meat and I hate it." snarled the red head.

The elevator came to a stop on the floor they needed and Angel walked out of the elevator and passed some guards. She opened up a door when a guard stopped her. "You want to feed him?" he asked as two guards carried a large piece of meat out.

"Sure." she said taking the hook and they dropped it, Penny feared the hook would've sliced Angel's hand but nothing happened to the girl.

Angel dragged the large piece of meat as she walked in front of Aaron and Penny. She opened up another door and walked out into an area that had some water coming out of the wall and going into the old sewer network. She grabbed the bottom of the hook and swung her arms to put the meat on the edge. She took the hook out of the piece before whistling and Aaron saw the water moving making him go to grab Angel and yank her out of the way but he stopped. Croc's head poked out and he looked at Angel who dropped the meat and it went into the water, Croc went under and grabbed the water. He grabbed the piece of meat and bit into it as he stared at Angel.

"Why are they here?" he asked.

"Well I brought Doc Young cause I was bored and well Cash didn't want us to be alone." stated the red head. Croc scoffed before ripping into the meat some more before leaping out and landing on the ground which shook a bit from his weight hitting the ground. She had to look up at him and he reach out to grab Penny when Angel grabbed his wrist and tightened her hand making Croc look as he felt the pain from Angel's grip. "Don't…"

Croc was one of those few people that knew Angel was powerful and strong, Angel could easily break his wrist if she wanted too. He put his arm back by his side and ripped into his food. "Fine. If you were someone else I wouldn't listen." he stated making Angel roll her eyes.

"Angelina can we go?" asked Penny grabbing Angel's arm.

"He's not going to hurt you." she answered. "He wouldn't dare."

"Angelina I have to get back to work." stated the brunette.

"Fine. Croc I gotta go." she said making Croc shrug before leaping back into the water with no problem and going into his area.

"How did you stop him?" asked Aaron.

"Um…I don't know. I just grabbed his wrist and he stopped." she said making him stare at her. "Look Doc and Cash, the charity thing is Friday night at Eight in the Arkham Mansion. I have to get home." she stated walking away from the two but Penny ran a head and grabbed Angel's arm and Cash ran up to meet up with the two, not wanting to be left alone with Croc.

Once getting out into the processing area, Angel left Penny and Cash standing there and she hit the elevator button. Penny waited with the teenager while Cash and a few other guards talked about something. Angel didn't really care, sure she could hear them but she learned to tune them out. The elevator stopped in front of them and opened up, the younger girl walked inside with her doctor and hit the level she needed to walk out of the Intensive Treatment. Penny had a clip board against her chest and she looked at Angel who sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Penny.

"Nothing. I just have to go shopping for a dress tonight. My friend Barbara and I are going."

"Barbara…as in Commissioner Gordon's daughter?" she asked making Angel nod.

The elevator stopped and Angel walked out. "I'll see you Friday morning Doc." she said making Penny nod and smile.

Angel walked out of Intensive Treatment and walked through the large gates of Arkham Asylum, normally she drove to Arkham but today she didn't. Gordon had seen her walking down a street and gave her a ride to Arkham, so she was on her own right now. She slowly walked down the bridge that connected Arkham Island to Gotham City, her hands in her pockets and she heard boats in the water bellow the bridge and the sound of sirens off the distance. When she hear a jet making her look up, the Batwing above Angel and she chuckled, Bruce was probably on his way back from doing something and saw her. She looked back and forth before kicking herself off the ground and floating up to the Batwing, the top opening and she lowered herself into the seat behind Batman.

"Where were you?" asked Angel grabbing the seat belts over each shoulder and grabbed the strap between her legs and hooked them all together.

"Was dealing with Two-Face." said his gruff voice as the hatch closed over them. "Your appointment just end?"

"Ended twenty minutes ago. I fed Croc."

She heard him sigh heavily making Angel tilt her head. "What have I said about going to Waylon?"

"Dad I'm stronger than him." she stated as the Batwing raced off into the sky. "He went to grab Doc Young and I grabbed his wrist, I could've broken it if I wanted to."

"I know you are Angel but I don't like you being friends with him." he answered making the girl sigh.

"Yes father I know." she snapped. "But we both know that he saved me from that man…climaxing…" she stopped as it angered her and made her upset.

"You would've been more traumatized if he did climax. So I guess I should be thankful Croc had caring bone in his body." he heard Angel shudder behind him making him chuckle. The whole thought of that man climaxing inside of Angel made Angel freak out. Sure the whole thing was horrible but it was Gotham city, shit like that just happened although Bruce never expected it to happen to Angel.

"Barbara will be coming over in about an hour to take you shopping."

"Do I gotta push her around?" asked Angel making Batman look back at her. "What? I haven't seen her in a while, I can't remember if she has an electronic wheel chair or if I gotta push her."

"She has both kinds of chairs but seems more partial to her electric wheelchair." he answered making Angel nod.

They flew over Wayne Manor and he dived down towards the water that was behind the manor, he pulled the Batwing up making it spin as it raced towards the small waterfall that hid the entrance to the Batcave. They went into the Batcave and Batman started landing the Batwing as Angel opened the hatch. Alfred came down the steps into the Batcave carrying a tray that had some coffee for Batman and some soda for Angel just in case she was with him, which she was. She unhooked herself from the Batwing and climbed out as Alfred walked up to the Batwing, she took her 20 oz bottle of soda off the tray and said her thanks before walking over to her Batgirl costume. Normally she'd go out with Bruce and fight along side of him as a Super-Powered Batgirl, her costume was red and black much like Bat Woman's but hers was altered a bit, a zipper on the front that stopped in the middle of Angel's cleavage and her utility belt was smaller compared to Bruce's since Angel didn't need a lot of gadgets but she had a larger one just incase.

"Busy day Master Bruce?" asked Alfred.

"Not really Alfred but it seems like Wednesdays seem to be a main day for some villains." he sighed pulling his cowl off his head.

"What was it…Penguin last Wednesday? And Mad Hatter the Wednesday before that?" asked Angel making Bruce nod. She laughed and took a sip of her soda.

"Anyways, how was your appointment Lady Angel?" asked Alfred.

"Eh…"

"Angelina, I'm not paying Dr. Young good money for your appointments to go…eh." said Bruce.

"It's going fine dad. Been fine…she doesn't like it when I flirt though."

"No I don't think she would." he sighed as he sat at his computer.

Angel was sitting in the living room when the door bell rang later that day and Alfred answered it. Barbara sat in her electric wheel chair smiling and he moved aside to let her in. "Hey Barbara." said the younger red head grabbing her wallet and phone.

"You driving?" asked Barbara.

"Yeah." she said. "Meet you outside."

Barbara nodded and went back outside to wait for Angel. The eighteen year old grabbed the keys to her SUV and climbed into the driver seat, she slid the key into the ignition and turned it making the car roar to life. She drove out of the garage and parked it beside Barbara before climbing out, usually when she went out with Barbara, she always took the SUV because she could put the wheelchair in the trunk. She walked over to her and crouched down putting an arm under Barbara's legs and one around her back as Barbara put an arm around the younger girl's neck and she was hoisted out of her wheel chair with ease, she was another one of the few that knew about Angel's past and how powerful she was. She put Barbara in the passenger seat and buckled her up.

"Angel I can buckle myself up." stated the older red head making Angel shrug. She opened the trunk and lifted the wheel chair up into the trunk with one hand. However when they got to the store, Angel would have to pretend like it was heavy so people didn't suspect that she was super powered. She slammed the trunk closed and walked around to the driver seat, she hopped in and put her seat belt on before driving away from the mansion to go into the city for some shopping.

Angel was listening to Barbara talk, she was their helper over the radio…Barbara was Oracle. She used to be Batgirl but when Joker shot her and paralyzed her, she took up a different persona since she couldn't run on roof tops anymore with Bruce. Normally Angel cared about what the older red head said but right now, Angel could really care less. Her thoughts where towards Dr. Penny Young and she sighed, biting down onto her thumb nail as she thought making Barbara look at her. She saw the look on Angel's face, she was thinking about something making Barbara tap her arm.

"Huh?" she asked looking at the red haired older woman.

"You okay?"

"Thinking. Sorry." she said with a sigh.

"Doctor Young?" asked Barbara and she saw Angel nod. "You love her that much?" The girl shrugged and then sighed.

Once arriving at the store, Angel parked the car and walked to the trunk and opened it. She grabbed the wheelchair with two hands as people walked by and pretended to struggle with it for a moment and put it down. She rolled her eyes and rolled it to the passenger seat before opening the door for Barbara and picked the red head up out of her seat when she froze as she saw Doctor Sarah Cassidy and Penny walking towards the store they where going in, Sarah seemed happy and Penny looked like she wanted to go home. She set Barbara in the wheel chair and grabbed Barbara's purse before closing the car and locking it up. Barbara went to turn her chair on but felt it moving and looked to see the younger red haired girl pushing the chair for her.

"I got it Barb…"

She pushed Barbara into the store and heard the wheel chair turn on making her look down. "It's fine Angel I have it. Just go look for a dress."

"Okay…any idea what dad's wearing?" she asked moving to the dresses she normally looked at.

"A tuxedo. Black. Like always." said Barbara making Angel roll her eyes and look at her with her tongue sticking out. "Grow up."

"No!" she said insulted.

'_She acts like her birth father at times…it's scary._' thought Barbara as she watched the younger girl look at dresses when she pulled out a black dress that had a low neckline and a slit on both sides that would show her legs through them. '_Bruce is scared. He won't admit it but he's afraid that she'll turn into a mini Joker._'

"Come on Penny!" shouted Sarah's voice as Angel turn and she smacked straight into a body and caught her dress and put a hand on the person's chest, right between their breasts. Sarah blinked as Angel held her up with her right hand.

"Hey docs." said Angel using her index finger to push her into a standing position.

"Dress shopping I see." smiled Sarah.

"Yeah. With my friend Barbara." she answered.

"Penny didn't want to come shopping with me." stated the doctor making Penny sigh and roll her eyes.

"I have enough dresses in my closet Sarah."

"You need a new one Pen." smiled Sarah.

Between the two, Sarah was the fun loving one and Penny was the strict ass one. "Yeah well I don't like shopping for dresses. It's dull."

"Not really." said Angel as Barbara picked out her dress, a dark green one that had a low neckline and stopped a few inches bellow her knees.

"Well we don't have all the money in Gotham to buy what ever dress we want." stated the brunette doctor glaring at Angel.

"Yeah well…got a point there." she answered with a sigh. "Doc Cassidy I'll see you Friday night. Doc Young I'll see you Friday Morning." she and Barbara left to go pay or their dresses.

The two red heads bought their dresses and head off to get something to eat before Angel brought Barbara back home. Thursday passed by with a villain to stop, Mr. Freeze had attacked a bank and Angel as Batgirl had gotten there in time to see her father trying to get free of the ice Mr. Freeze formed around his feet. However Angel caused some damage just by arriving, leaving a crater under her feet in the middle of the bank and the impact ended up blowing all the windows out. The fight had been good until his gun went off and she heard a scream, she had looked to find Penny with her arm frozen to the wall…why was the brunette everywhere to drive the girl insane? She used her heat vision to free the older woman before breaking Freeze's helmet with a punch and breaking his gun by stepping on it, by the end of the fight cops where there to take him to Arkham Asylum.

She remembered people running to her asking for pictures and autographs, she wasn't like her adopted father who disappeared as soon as they turned their head. She couldn't leave casually if she wanted too because by the time the cops had their hands on Freeze people where already surrounding her. She had seen Penny standing off to the side as she rubbed her freezing cold arm but all Angel could do was back up and take off running before blasting off into the air. Friday morning Angel took the motorcycle she used as Batgirl, a motorcycle that could reach 145 miles per hour and had several gadgets attached. She always went fast because even if she crashed she wouldn't get hurt, but she had to try not to crash because if she did crash with someone, then the impact would possibly kill the normal person.

She approached the parking lot outside the Arkham Gates and parked her motorcycle. She swung her leg over it as she climbed off and unzipped the leather jacket she wore to show she was wearing a black button up shirt and she stretched as she opened the compartment in her bike. She put her jacket in there and grabbed her bag out of it before taking the keys and walking to Dr. Young's office, she was always a little early but she didn't care if she had to wait for Penny to get to her office, she would just sit there minding her own business until she showed up. She ran a hand through her long red hair and shook it out a bit before sighing and looking around to make sure no guards where around before kicking herself off the ground and floating up. She flew over to the area that had the Arkham Mansion, she let herself drop down as Aaron and Frank where walking around and she landed in a bush making them stop and look.

"What was that?" asked Frank pulling his gun off his arm.

"Not sure." he answered looking when Angel jumped out of the bush making Frank fire. The bullet struck Angel's arm and bounced off but they didn't see that, they just saw the bullet spark off the rock behind her.

"Watch it ass hole!" snapped Angel.

"Don't jump out of the bushes you tramp."

"Tramp?…original." stated the red head rolling her eyes. "Look sorry I dropped something and was getting it."

"You're five minutes early for your appointment." stated Aaron making Angel shrug.

"Oh hey beautiful." said Frank's voice making Angel snarl as she knew Penny was near them. Aaron saw Angel's irises turn red and could've sworn he saw a laser come out but Angel's hand smacked over her eyes. Frank went towards Penny making Angel crack her fingers apart and show her right eye and Aaron's eyes widened as a blast came out of her eye and hit Frank's ass making him scream as his pants caught on fire in the back.

"You saw nothing." whispered Angel to Aaron as she removed her hand, her eyes back to blue. He was too in shock to say anything anyways, she walked over to Penny and grabbed her arm. "Yo Boles, your ass is on fire!"

"Shut up!" he screamed and Angel lead Penny away.

"What happened?" asked the brunette sternly.

"Nothing…why?"

"Why was his ass on fire?"

"I'm not sure." she answered with a smirk. Penny rolled her eyes and walked with Angel to her office, their arms linked together. "Damn you're beautiful."

"Angelina…" sighed Penny as Angel got a bit to close to her face.

"Sorry!" giggled the girl.

Their appointment had a bit of ups and downs, Penny pissed Angel off to the point her hand went over her eyes again and Angel pissed Penny off to the point the woman threw her notepad at Angel, it hitting her in her face. At around noon, Angel left the office extremely pissed off and swearing loudly as she walked away. Penny had told her that she was catching a ride with Aaron, Mrs. Cash, and Boles…the Boles part pissed Angel off to the point she wanted to heat vision Penny but restrained herself…Boles was her fucking date! When she got home she went straight to the Batcave and looked through her address book, wanting someone to be her date but who? Barbara was already going with someone, she was going with Dick Grayson who was Nightwing and Angel knew that some of Barbara's Birds of Prey where single…well not Huntress and Black Canary cause they dated each other.

Bruce walked into the Batcave and saw Angel sitting in his seat. "Angel?"

"Can I invite Zinda?" asked Angel poking her cell phone.

"Zinda? As in Zinda Blake, Lady Blackhawk?" he asked a bit shocked. "She doesn't seem like your type." (A/n: I donno if the Birds of Prey exist during the games or not so…in my mind they do and I'm using Zinda cause she's hot)

"Look, Doc is going with Boles. We both know my deep fucking hatred for Boles."

"Don't swear…" he sighed.

"Sorry, can't help it." she answered. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yeah go ahead, donno if she can make it though on late notice."

"I'll bribe her with a bottle of rum. A bottle of rum from your alcohol collection."

"Not a collection. It's just there for when we have parties." answered Bruce as Angel scrolled down to the Zs in her phonebook.

"Yeah whatever." she said dialing the phone. She turned in Bruce's chair and put her legs over the left arm rest as she leaned against the right. "Zinda baby…what? No I had no idea you where working out right now. Look I need a date tonight and Barbara is bring Dick and I know Helena or Dinah won't be my date." She was staring at the ceiling of the Batcave as the woman spoke to her, she had that slight old timey way of speaking since Zinda had been time warped 1959. She bit onto her finger smiling, she swore if she wasn't in love with Penny she'd be deeply in love with Zinda.

"Well?" asked Bruce.

"Why do I want you to be my date?" she asked to Zinda. "Cause well you're awesome and you can show off by ordering a beer in 30 different languages…" she paused as she listened to the blonde woman speak on the other end. "What time is the thingy?"

"Eight." answered Bruce lifting Angel out of his seat and setting her down on her feet before sitting down in it himself and the girl shrugged.

"So you'll come?!" she asked happily. "Okay meet me at Wayne manor at seven-thirty cause we gotta be there by eight. Okay bye." She hung up and screamed a yes before running to her motorcycle to work on it. Bruce got a chuckle out of the way Angel acted, his daughter could make him chuckle even as Batman he'd crack a smile when she acted silly.

Around 7 she went to her room to take a quick shower and to dry herself she went onto her balcony and spun around fast in circles with her towel wrapped around her. The door bell rang as Angel slid on her black dress, she looked at the time and it was seven-twenty, if it was Zinda she was early. She pulled her open toed heels on and muttered to herself as she quickly zoomed around the room using her super speed to finish everything out and quickly ran out of her room and leaped over the railing, floating down onto the ground. She landed on her feet and walked towards the area where she found the blond woman standing wearing a dark blue almost black dress that stopped a few inches bellow her knees but there was a slit on both sides and Angel could see a holster attached to her upper right thigh and she wasn't wearing normal heels, she was wearing the heeled boots she wore with her Lady Blackhawk uniform. Now that Angel looked at her, she remembered why she had a small crush on her the day she met her, that crush ended two months later cause she saw Penny on the street and fell in love.

"Don't we look pretty." smiled Angel making Zinda shrug. Normally when going out, Zinda would wear jeans and a shirt only dress she wore was her Lady Blackhawk uniform.

"You look pretty though." stated the blonde.

"Thanks Z."

"Guys ready?" asked Bruce walking over with Alfred. "Alfred is dropping us off and will pick us up when the party is over."

"Okay." said the two women together. They climbed into the limo after Bruce and Zinda closed the door as Alfred got into the front seat.

"So Mr. Wayne, where is your date?" asked Zinda.

"She's meeting me at the Mansion."

"Vikki Vale…bleh." gagged Angel.

"Excuse me, who eyed her butt the last time she saw her?" asked Bruce making Angel blink.

"She was wearing tight jeans that showed off her ass…not my fault if I stared. I haven't liked her since she accused me to dating Barbara."

"That a bad thing?" asked Zinda.

"Not really but Barbara is more like an older sister to me." stated Angel leaning against the blonde. Zinda just wrapped an arm around the girl and rubbed her head softly making Angel relax into her.

Alfred was waiting in the line of cars into Arkham Asylum and once going through the gates the doors where opened and Zinda climbed out, holding her hand out for Angel to take. The younger girl put her hand in Zinda's and she was pulled out. Reporters swarmed around Bruce, Angel, and Zinda as they walked to the guards to scan them, when one of the guards waved their wand over Zinda the alarm went off. She showed them their gun but Bruce quickly explained that Zinda was their body guard, which she wasn't but it was a little white lie, so they allowed her to keep the gun on her as long as she didn't pull it out unless it was completely necessary. Angel and Zinda where holding hands as they walked behind Bruce who had his arm around Vikki's shoulders and the young red head eyed the woman's ass, sure she didn't like Vikki like that but the blonde reporter had a nice ass.

They walked into Arkham Mansion and Bruce pulled Angel into a hug to get a picture for the paper and Angel hugged onto her daddy, the reporters snapped a picture. Music was playing by the DJ that Bruce had hired, people where either dancing or talking. Angel stretched herself when Zinda grabbed her around the waist and lead her to the bar, Bruce ordered to be set up making the girl chuckle. The older blonde spoke in Italian to order herself a beer making the bar tender look at her with a raised brow so the woman switched to German and the red head girl was laughing as the man started to get a bit annoyed. She then switched to Spanish and the man was getting more and more pissed off so Angel put an arm on Zinda's arm.

"She'd like a beer. She said it three times…in different languages."

"Can't say it in English?" he snapped.

"Can I have a beer?" asked Zinda making him glare at her.

"Soda for me please." she said hugging Zinda around the waist.

Penny arrived with Boles, Aaron, and Mrs. Cash about ten minutes after Angel, her father, and Zinda did. Boles kept trying to hug her waist but she kept pushing him away when the brunette saw Angel hugging a girl around the waist, just assuming it was a friend Penny did nothing but that hug continued as they waited for drinks. "Damn who's that girl Wayne's got with her?" asked Boles tilting his head.

Angel sighed as she heard that and looked at Zinda after getting their drinks. "Do me a favor?"

"Hm?" grunted the blonde pilot as she drank her beer.

"Pretend to be interested in me?" asked the young rich girl making Zinda's blue eyes look at her. "I'm serious. Look there's a woman I like and…"

"She's your doctor? Barbara said you had a crush on someone you see four times a week…"

"Every damn Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and every other Sunday." she stated.

"Alright fine, seeing as your buying me beers I can do it." stated the woman shrugging,

The two walked over to the four and Angel shook hands with Aaron's wife as Zinda stood in front of Boles holding her beer. "So how do you know Wayne?"

"Body guard." she grunted. She snatched Angel up around the waist and pulled her close. "…not that I don't mind watching her ass." She kissed her cheek making the girl blush. Penny narrowed her eyes a bit as she saw that.

"I'm gonna get a drink." muttered Penny before walking away from the group.

"Yo Doc!" snapped Zinda making the brunette stop and turn.

"What?"

"Ever do this to her?" asked the blonde lacing a hand in Angel's red hair and pressing their lips firmly together making the red head squeal into the kiss, her hands on Zinda's chest, she wanted to push away but she could see the annoyance in Penny's eyes. Then her eyes hit Vikki who saw this and went for her camera making Angel pull from Zinda's lips making the blonde blink.

"Keep them distracted." she whispered before running off, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floors. She raced by a guard quickly, so quick she was a blur but his keys where gone.

She ran out of the mansion and took off to the Intensive Treatment ward with out any one seeing her. She snuck into the building, hiding from guards on the ceiling or in vents before jumping off the level and falling to the floor she needed but stopped herself with her flight and lowered herself down onto the floor. She broke open a door to the container that held meat in it, she broke off the chunk off and put the door back before going through a large metal door. She walked out into the area that had water going into the sewer system and she looked around at the water, there was no movement and she sighed, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply, the whistle echoed through the sewers but nothing moved. She sighed and sat on the part of the edge that was try when she heard a movement and saw the water move slightly, she broke a piece off of the beat. The bone snapping as it broke in half and she tossed it, Croc leaped out and caught it in his mouth before falling down into the water.

"Waylon I need a small favor." she said as he surfaced again.

"And that would be?"

"I want you to get free…just for a while. No eating people. You can wound them but I don't want you throwing a guard into your mouth and eating him."

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"You allow yourself to be caught and put back."

"Fine."

"Give me ten minutes to get back to the Mansion before leaving, I'll leave the doors unlocked." she stated tossing the meat down and he ate it.

"Might I suggest using the sewer tunnels and not going out the way you came." he said catching the meat.

"Good idea." she said floating off the ground and then over the water. "See you in ten minutes." She took off flying and went up a tunnel. A guard walked by a man hole and as soon as he passed over it the man hole shot off the ground and hit right in front of him making him freak out and fall down. When he looked up he saw nothing though when he looked up at the sky.

Bruce was outside with Vikki when they heard a loud impact noise and Bruce turned to see Angel standing there in a small crater. Vikki went to turn but Bruce kept her back towards Angel. "Look at the moon."

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked hugging onto him. He was waving an arm behind him and Angel noticed and went running into the mansion.

She smacked straight into Sarah making her fall but Angel caught her arm and spun her aside before running up the stairs and into the main area. She skid to a stop and Penny slammed into her and groaned in pain at the feeling of the younger girl's body. "What the fuck?" she asked sounding a bit drunk. "You made of steel?! You think you're a girl of steel?"

'_As a madder of fact I am._' she thought, wishing she could say it out loud but she didn't. "Doc you smell…like alcohol."

"Shut up." snapped Penny hitting Angel's arm and groaning as it hurt. "What the hell?"

"Alright Doc you gotta sit down." she said grabbing her waist.

"No no." she said grabbing onto Angel's dress. "I need air." She looked like she was going to puke.

"Okay okay…" she moved them through the mansion to get Penny outside.

She sat down on the steps as Penny stumbled to an area and actually threw up making Angel groan at the noise. The brunette looked up and saw Croc standing in front of her breathing heavily as he stared down at her. She blinked as she stared at him, wondering if she was really as drunk as she seemed until he grabbed her waist making her scream. Angel looked up and did a double take. "NO! Waylon!" she screamed running towards him as he held Penny and he threw the doctor to the side, the girl kicked herself off the ground and flew quickly at Penny. She snatched Penny up in her arms and they both hit the ground and slid to a stop.

She saw Bruce turn around and his eyes widen. She quickly climbed over Penny and raced at Croc as he went at Bruce and Vikki. She leaped and landed on his back making him stop and she grabbed onto his shock collar. "Hurting my father or Penny wasn't part of the plan." hissed the girl low enough for him to hear.

He reached behind him and grabbed the young girl around her waist and pulled her off, holding her in his grip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me?" she asked before laughing loudly as guard came running with their guns and they took their positions.

"Just one…let me eat one." he said staring at her.

"Waylon put me down." she said sternly. He started squeezing her waist but it had no affect on her. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

Bruce's eyes widened as her tone sounded just like Joker when she was angry. That look on her face, she looked crazy just like her birth father. Croc just chuckled when Angel grabbed his hand and started pushing his fingers apart as she growled when she dropped out of his grip. "Look girl, I like you but protecting someone like Young is unacceptable." he said swiping his claws at her making her jump back and the claws sliced the stomach of her dress.

"Waylon stop it…" she said staring at him. "…you and I have talked about why I would do such a thing."

He ran at her and Angel pulled a Batarang out of her cleavage, snapped it open and threw it. It raced through the sky and struck the shock collar making him scream. She saw Bruce run off to change, disappearing into the mansion to probably go change in a closet or something. Croc would be done with by the time he got back but did Angel really want to risk exposing herself…she had to think. "I need a rope…I need a rope! A chain! Anything!" shouted Angel as she Croc ran at her. She dived out the way and pushed Penny further against the to wall keep her out of harms way.

A guard threw a rope at Angel who caught it and lassoed it pretty quickly as Croc ran at her. She spun it around and threw it, the rope going around his arm and she yanked, the rope tightening around his wrist making him look. "Wanna see what a certain black haired woman taught me?" she grinned as she held onto the rope tightly.

"Not really." he stated making Angel roll her eyes.

"Then give yourself up." she stated.

"Or?" he asked curiously.

"I whip you around like a fucking rag doll!" snapped Angel as Zinda came running and she leaped down the stairs, pulling her gun out and aiming at Croc. She fired making the bullet hit the shock collar, he screamed and spun around. His arm smacked hard into Angel making her fly back but the rope was still in her grip making him be yanked along with her. She slammed into the wall that cracked once she hit and she groaned, she opened her eyes only to see Croc flying at her. He slammed into her making the two go straight through the wall making Penny gasp and her eyes widen.

"Crap!" shouted Zinda running to the broken wall.

"Get off me." snarled Angel shoving Croc off him.

"Good acting." he chuckled making the girl roll her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's fun…" she chuckled as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off. "…although like I said attacking Doc and dad wasn't part of the plan." he shrugged and saw guards running at them. "Give yourself up."

"Yeah yeah." he said pulling himself up as the guards aimed at him.

"Are you okay?!" asked Zinda. She had to pretend like she didn't know Angel was super powered, all of Barbara's Birds of Prey knew but kept the secret.

"Fine. I'm fine." she answered. "Hey Doc! You sober?!"

"I suppose." sighed the brunette walking to her and rubbing her own head. "You took Waylon Jones on yourself."

"Yeah remind me not to do that again." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh I will…I knew you where going insane but suicidal?" she asked.

"Waylon's my friend Doc. He didn't hurt me."

"Yeah bitch…" snarled Croc. "I was going easy on her. Now find me someone to eat! I'm starving!" The red head just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Angel was walking back to the Mansion with Zinda and Penny, as she reached the door she looked up and saw Batman standing on a ledge and she shrugged up at him. Penny went to Boles once entering the Mansion and Zinda pulled Angel onto the dance floor, a slow dance playing making Angel lean against the blonde as they danced together. The girl could easily hear Boles and Penny arguing from where they stood off to the side making Angel turn her head to look. Boles was in Penny's face a little pissed off that she refused his offer to go back to his place, Penny knew what he wanted…hell if Joker was in this room he'd know what Boles wanted from the brunette doctor. She saw Penny storm off and Angel looked at Zinda making the blonde chuckle.

"Go…" Angel ran from Zinda. She went through a set of doors and saw Penny heading towards her office.

"Hey. Hey…" said Angel making Penny stop and turn. "…I was worried when I saw you storm off."

"You treat Frank like a piece of shit because you know what he wants from me…" whispered the brunette.

"Hell Doc, I think Joker would know what Boles wanted from you. Boles thinks only with his penis, not his head." stated the red head.

Penny wrapped her arms around herself and chuckled slightly. "He never complimented me. Asshole."

"You look beautiful." said the eighteen year old making Penny look into those piercing blue eyes. "Doc, he's an idiot. He doesn't deserve to bring you to this charity event."

"Then who else would've come with me."

"Me!" she said a bit to earnestly. "I would've taken you…"

"I'm your doctor Angelina." stated the woman.

"Could you…call me Angel please." she snapped a bit annoyed. "Doc I don't care if you're my fucking doctor. I would've more than happy to bring you! I would've picked you up and brought you here and I would've…"

Lips pushed against Angel's making those bright blue eyes widen in shock. Penny had a hand on the side of Angel's neck as she kissed her softly, there was no tongue but it was just a soft chaste kiss. Their lips pulled away with a small wet smack and the brunette pressed their foreheads together. "Shut up, you talk to much." she whispered. "Don't let Boles take me home."

"I won't Doc…I won't." whispered Angel, the sad thing was she could still smell the alcohol on Penny meaning she was probably still a bit tipsy and only kissed Angel to shut her up.

"Call me Penny you fool."

"Then what do you call me?"

"Angel?"

"Mm-hm." nodded the younger girl.

Angel brought Penny back to the room with her and saw Boles was flirting with Vikki who wanted none of it. She looked and saw Zinda flirting with Sarah which made her chuckle. Penny just sat with Angel at a table for the remainder of the charity event and once Bruce came over and said it was time to leave, the younger girl looked at Penny who sighed and stood up to go over to Aaron and his wife. "We can bring you home." stated Bruce making Penny look.

"Come on doc." said Angel holding her hand out to he with a smile. Penny walked over and took the hand.

On the way to bring Penny home, Angel had fallen asleep against Penny who as well fell asleep, their hands held one another, their fingers laced together. Bruce took Angel's camera out of her bag and quickly took a picture making Penny groan after the flash went off. He just smiled and nudged Angel's foot with his own as they reached Penny's apartment building. She shook Penny who groaned and fell against Angel, she didn't wanna get up. Alfred had opened the side door for Angel to climb out and lift Penny out, she told them to leave and that she'd get home by herself as she pulled Penny through the doors.

"Alright what floor?" she asked looking at the mail boxes. She found Penny's name and Penny lived on the fifth floor. "Thank god for powers."

"What?" muttered Penny.

"Nothing Penny." she said holding Penny around the waist and having her arm around her neck. "Come on." She walked the two up the stairs and around the third floor Penny went limp on her making her have to pick the woman up and carry her top her apartment. She reached the fifth floor and Penny's apartment was at the end of the hallway. After setting Penny down on her feet and pushing her up against the wall she talked to her. "Pen I need the key."

"Hm?" she asked sleepily.

"Key!"

"Oh…" she said reaching into her cleavage and pulling a small ring of keys out making the red head blush. She took the keys from Penny and unlocked the door. "Why did you walk me up?"

"Cause you're so sleepy. Last thing I need is to see you with a black eye or bruises cause you fell asleep climbing the stairs."

"I work a lot." yawned Penny.

"I know." she said pushing the door open and carrying Penny in with no problem. She shut the door and took the older woman to bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Thank you." said Penny staring at Angel through heavily lidded eyes. The girl leaned down and pressed their lips together making Penny return the kiss. Next thing Penny knew it was morning, Angel was gone, and her balcony doors where wide open. She sat up in ther bed and rubbed her eyes. Wasn't she just kissing Angel? Wait what?! "Oh fuck!" she shouted.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Wayne Manor. After about three rings the phone picked up. "Wayne Manor."

"Alfred! Is Angelina there?" asked Penny.

"Ah Doctor Young. Yes she is, let me go inform her that you are on the phone. Please hold." he said.

It took probably about five minutes until she heard someone grab the phone. "Hello?" asked Angel's voice.

"Angelina…did you do anything to me last night?!" snapped Penny.

"What? I brought you home then left. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"So you didn't…kiss me?"

"What? No."

"Oh." whispered Penny. It must've been a dream then. "Sorry."

"It's fine Doc. Look I'm in the middle of working out. I'll see you Monday okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"See ya." answered Angel and Penny heard the phone hang up on the other end.

"Damn it. How many drinks did I have last night?" she asked before getting up and going into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Arkham's Angel

Summary: Because of something that happened to her about a year ago, Angel has been seeing Dr. Penny Young as her psychiatrist because Bruce feels she's becoming more and more like her birth father after what happened to her. When Joker takes over Arkham, Angel goes undercover pretending to work for her birth father to help stop him but loosing her sanity little by little wasn't her plan. Can Dr. Young help her? OCxPenny

Disclaimer: Batman Arkham Asylum doesn't belong to me but Angel does belong to me.

**Author note: Got board and wanted to do another Arkham Asylum story for Angel but this she is a patient that visits Penny but she's loosing her sanity little by little after having something horrible happen to her.**

**Also if you all like it, I can do Arkham City in this story as well. I might keep Dr. Young alive because well…if I do an Arkham City story attached to this one, Hugo would want to use her knowledge to make the City then…ya know throw her in after it's built lol.**

**Chapter 2 - Making Doc Young her Girl**

One Week after Party

Penny sat in her office holding her head, she had a headache for three days after the party all because of the stupid alcohol, it reminded her why she never wanted to drink in the first place. She muttered to herself and jotted something down on the paperwork she had to finish to Warden Sharp before looking down at her watch. Where was Angel? There was a knock on her door and she told them to come in, expecting to see Angel but instead she saw Cash. She rose her eyebrow at him making him smile at her but she could see the worry on his face. "We can't get Angel out of the cell block." he stated.

"What is she doing in the cell block to begin with?!" asked the doctor standing up.

"She said she wanted to go visit Poison Ivy." shrugged Cash. "We didn't see anything wrong with it. I mean most guards don't tell her to do things cause of her last name."

"Fuck…" muttered Penny leaving her office.

When Angel arrived at Arkham Asylum she was clutching a small potted plant that had a red rose in it. Ivy wasn't allowed flowers but Bruce's company was the one that made her cell so it was flower proof…if that was possible. The guards hardly noticed the potted plant and she had her own key that allowed her into cells not that any of the guards noticed that either. She swiped the card to Ivy's cell just as Warden Sharp came by. "What are you doing you foolish girl?!" shouted Sharp.

"Sharp your voice annoys me." sighed the young girl.

"Don't give that to her!" shouted a guard running to Angel that noticed the plant.

"The cell…" she moved out of his way. "…is…" she had to move again as he went at her again. "…plant proof!"

"No it's not!"

"My dad made it so yes it is!" she snapped kicking him back.

"Who is your daddy?" mocked the guard.

'_Oh great…a fucking newbie._'

"Miss. Wayne I know your father made the cell plant proof but…"

"Dad said I could bring Ivy the flower. Look the longer we have the door open the longer she can get out." stated Angel before walking in to Ivy who was sitting on her bed looking at her. "Flower."

"You brought me…a flower?" asked Ivy curious.

"Mm-hm." she said nodding and setting it on the table beside Ivy's bed. "I'll make a deal with you. If you behave and not…threaten or hurt anyone. I will bring you a flower every time I came here."

"Okay." she said before turning to the flower and running a finger over her flower.

Angel walked out of the cell and hit a button making the door shut before putting the card into her back pocket. "Where's Joker located?" asked the red head making the Warden raise his eyebrow at her.

She walked down a hallway after Sharp told her where, all she could hear right now was the more crazier inmates screaming. She dragged a hand across the wall as she walked towards Joker's cell which had a plastic door, well strong plastic that couldn't break…she wasn't sure what type of material it was. He looked up at her from where he laid, his arms folded under his head and he grinned big. He sat up and stared at his daughter who stared back, their eyes meeting and she watched as he stood up. "Come to say hi to your daddy?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"You're not my father." sighed Angel.

"You sprang from my loins! So yes you are!"

"Oh god! D-Don't give me that image!" she snapped shaking her head. He started laughing loudly as she ran a hand down her face. "Not an image I needed thank you very much!"

"Oh you know you liked it." he cackled.

"No. I like girl on girl sex. Not girl on guy. Why do you think the reason my mind is bring poked and prodded by Doc Young is?"

"You're becoming like me?" he asked before laughing.

"No." she answered.

"So the rumors where true…" he said looking at her seriously making her narrow her eyes. "…some man injected you with your weakness and…took you against your will."

"Thank you for not saying the proper term." whispered the eighteen year old. "But yes…"

"And Croc showed up…saved you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you visiting me?" asked Joker.

"I donno. Just felt like it. I came to bring Ivy a flower and…"

"Ah! You brought Pammy a flower?!" laughed Joker.

"She's been good lately so yes I brought her a flower. I made a deal with her, if she's good she gets a flower every time I come here." stated Angel. "And don't call her Pammy. We know she hates that."

"Aw well Pamela can kiss my white ass." stated the crazed man.

'_Well I see where I get my attitude from._' thought the red head.

"I gotta go. I'm late for me…"

"Ah Doc!" shouted Joker before Angel could turn and she sighed before turning herself to see Penny standing behind her. The doctor had her arms crossed over her chest and had a raised eyebrow.

"Alright Doc…I'm sorry." she said making Penny suck her teeth annoyed. "Doc?"

"My office. Now." she said pointing making Angel sulk and walk off and Joker started laughing.

The walk to Doctor Young's office was quiet. Angel tried to talk to Penny a few times but Penny just glared at her. Okay how come Penny can be late for appointments but when Angel is Angel gets in trouble? She heard the Doctor muttering to herself as they where reaching her office and Angel stopped making the other woman smack into her back. Penny went to pull away but Angel grabbed the waist line of her pants she wore making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"I said I was sorry." whispered the eighteen year old making Penny sigh.

"I know you did." answered Penny.

Angel took Penny's face after her appointment and gave her a kiss on her cheek making the doctor blush. As the younger girl ran across the bridge that connected Gotham City and Arkham Island she saw the Bat signal got into the air making her run to the edge of the bridge as Aaron was on his way home and his eyes widened as she flipped off the bridge making him slam on his breaks. He got out of his car and ran to the edge as he heard a loud booming noise and saw Angel flying off towards Wayne Manor. "Whoa…" he said staring. "…she can fly?"

Angel flew through the waterfall that covered the entrance to the Batcave and she landed, sliding across the ground and slamming into Batman making the two fall down. "Angel!" shouted Batman making the eighteen year old laugh as she laid on her back. "Get suited up."

"Yup!" she said jumping up and running over to her black and red batgirl suit, the colors coming from her favorite colors and also from seeing Batwoman in action…but her suit was different then Batwoman's, the only similarity was the colors and the two of them where lesbians but that has nothing to do with her outfit. "So what's going on?!"

Batman stood by his Batmobile as he heard the zipper on Angel's Batgirl suit being zipped up. "Two-Face…robbery. Teamed up with Bane oddly enough and they stole a cash truck. Filled with about near half a million."

"Got it. Lets go." she said pulling her cowl on and pulling her hair out of the cowl from the whole she made. Batman looked at his daughter and rolled his eyes. Where Barbara had her zipper did all the way up, Angel had hers stopped right in the middle of her cleavage but that was mainly because she loved her body and well…she loved her body. He bit a button on a remote and the top of the Batmobile opened making Angel look. "Can I drive?" He gave her a look which she couldn't tell until she used her X-Ray vision, he had his eyebrow raised and she sighed. "Okay…"

He climbed into the front seat and she hopped into the back seat before putting her seatbelt on. He hit a button and the top closed as the platform spun around to the metal doors that Batman drove out of. "I would let you drive but…I don't need you ramming the Batmobile into the truck Two-Face and Bane hijacked. We're not all super humans." he stated looking back at her who grinned at her daddy.

So after work Penny had to go to the bank and get some money from the ATM. She had to park across the street because of how many people where around the area which annoyed her but she had to deal. She collected her money and counted it as the cash truck that Two-Face was driving came barreling down the road but she wasn't paying attention. The Batmobile skid to a stop as they came around the corner when Angel's eyes widened as she saw Penny walking across the street counting what money she had in her hand, she hit a button making the top come off making Batman turn. She leaped out of the Batmobile and took off running to Penny.

"DOC!" screamed Angel with out thinking making Penny freeze up as she heard Angel's voice. She felt someone push her back and saw Batgirl standing there when the cash truck slammed into the girl making Penny fall back onto her ass in shock. She saw a hand come out and then Batgirl pulled herself out of the large dent in the truck, stumbling a bit but she regained her balance.

"Batgirl?" asked Penny making her look. Bright blue eyes meeting Penny's blue eyes.

"Stay out of the road." she muttered.

"I have to go to my car!" snapped Penny.

"Then go to your damn car! Stay the hell out of the roads! I don't need you getting run over by Two-Face!" A gun shot went off which hit Angel's back making her turn growling. Two-Face opened up fire with his machine gun making the red haired Batgirl wrap her arm around Penny and hold her close as the bullets hit her back and ricochet off.

The doctor gripped at Batgirl's top with wide eyes. Batgirl had the same perfume as Angel had earlier that day and when the Batgirl had snapped at her…it sounded just like Angel. Penny pulled her head back making those bright eyes look at her with confusion. "Angel?" whispered Penny making those bright eyes widen and before she knew it Batgirl had moved from her and tackled Two-Face down. Batman was dealing with Bane making Batgirl look as she handcuffed Two-Face to a light pole.

"Batman!" shouted Batgirl throwing a batarang, it slicing open a tube that was connected to Bane, making the venom spill out of it. She flew over to him and punched him right in his face making him fly backwards into a building.

Batman was dealing with the now small and powerless Bane as the cops came, Two-Face secure to that light pole as Batgirl walked to the Batmobile. Penny ran over to her and grabbed her wrist making Batgirl freeze as that hand wrapped around her wrist. "Are you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." whispered the younger girl.

"You yelled Doc…"

"No…I didn't." lied Batgirl.

"You said Doc." said Penny more sternly.

"No! I didn't!" she snapped turning to Penny making Penny take a step back as those bright blue eyes began to glow red. She groaned loudly and smacked a hand over her eyes. "J-Just go! Before Miss. Vale shows up and thinks we're together because she _**loves **_to twist shit around!"

"You know…Angel Wayne does the same thing you're doing. Hand over your eyes." said Penny with an attitude making Batgirl's eyes widen behind her hand.

"Look I-I don't know what or who you're talking about." she said before hopping into the Batmobile's backseat.

Penny leaned towards her making those familiar bright blue eyes look at the neckline of Penny's shirt which showed some cleavage. "Hm, maybe you're not her but the way you're ogling me…is very familiar."

"Good bye Doctor Young." snapped Batgirl hitting the button to close the top.

"Ah! See! How do you know who I am?!" snapped Penny as the top closed.

"I'm Batgirl!" she answered when it closed and Penny pouted as the tinted window hid the Batgirl.

"…she knows everything." finished Batman making the doctor jump and look. "Enjoy your night Doctor Young." He picked her up around her waist making her blink and moved her to the side before going to the Batmobile.

Bruce knew Angel messed up by yelling Doc, he knew that she didn't mean to do it because it was her name for her doctor and her doctor was in danger. He drove to the Batcave as Angel muttered to herself in the back seat, her fist pressed against her cheek and her elbow propped up on the side. He drove into the Batcave and even before he could park the car, the younger girl opened the top and floated out to where she kept her outfit. She unzipped the costume and pealed it off her, she was completely naked underneath aside from her black pair of panties, she threw it into the case and closed the door to it. Bruce looked over towards the stairs as Alfred came walking into the Batcave carrying a set of clothing for Angel which confused both the man and the young girl.

"Miss Angel there is a Doctor Young in the living room for you." stated Alfred.

"What?" asked Angel a bit annoyed. "I just…ugh! Dad I fucked up!"

"Just go deal with it, if she knows you make her swear not to talk…you do whatever it takes to keep her from telling people." answered Bruce.

She took the sports bra from Alfred and the black fleece pajama bottoms before running up the stairs with no socks on and she went out from the hidden passage behind the grandfather clock. She hit a button to make sure that it closed before moving to the living room where Penny stood. "What do I owe the pleasure of you coming to Wayne Manor, Doctor Young?" asked the young woman.

"You sound just like her. Those damn eyes of yours are the same as hers."

"I do not know what you are talking about Doctor."

"You're Batgirl."

"Look do I need Alfred to establish my alibi?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and staring at Penny. "Why in the hell would I be Batgirl?"

"You two are so much alike." stated the doctor.

"Alfred!" shouted Angel.

After about two minutes Alfred walked into the living room. "Yes Miss Angel?"

"Where have I been for the past four hours?" asked the red haired girl.

"You've been working out."

"See." said Angel pointing at Alfred making Penny sigh.

"Yeah…" muttered the woman. In a way she was hoping Angel was Batgirl but didn't know why. "…I also came to tell you that I'll be gone for a week."

"…why?"

Penny opened her purse and looked for the invitation she got in the mail. "I got this when I got home." she held it out to Angel who took it.

Her bright blue eyes widened as she saw the L that was for the sender and it said it was from Metropolis. She turned it over and opened the envelope up, taking the thick piece of paper out. "A charity event in Metropolis." stated Angel. "At…Lexcorp."

"Yeah but there's also a Psychiatrist convention in Metropolis as well so I have a plane leaving from Gotham Air port tomorrow. So I won't be back until next week. If you want we could do our sessions on the phone."

"Lex…corp…" muttered the red head staring at the invitation.

"Angel?" asked Penny making Angel look at her and hand the invitation back to her.

"Have fun at…hmm…_Lexcorp_." said the red head but Penny could hear the venom behind the word Lexcorp.

"Angel…" started Bruce walking out in a white tank top and black sweats when he saw the annoyed look on his daughter's face. "Doctor Young, good to see you again."

"Hi Mr. Wayne." said Penny nodding.

"Daddy, there's a charity event at…" she let out an annoyed growl. "…Lexcorp."

"I know. I've been invited."

"What?!" snapped Angel looking at Bruce with wide eyes. "And you couldn't tell me?!"

"Angelina…" sighed the man putting his head on her head making her relax as he rubbed her head.

"I have to go home. I'll call you later." said Penny kissing Angel's cheek and hugging her making the girl cling onto her like she was never going to come back but let her go.

One the front door closed Bruce turned to Angel. "Pack your Batgirl outfit, a weeks worth of clothes, and whatever else you need."

"Excuse me?" asked Angel a bit confused.

"We're going to Metropolis." he stated. "Tomorrow Afternoon we have a jet leaving from the airport."

"Daddy I…"

"I know you resent Lexcorp. I know that but I want you to come with me." he stated.

Angel sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her head before nodding. "Fine."

The following morning, Bruce was actually asleep and not hanging out in the Batcave so the eighteen year old snuck out through her window. She flew over the water to Arkham Asylum and spun in the air before she stopped flying over the island and fell, slamming into the ground making Aaron jump as Angel slammed into the ground on her feet. She turned to look at him before running off from him to the Cell block, she pulled the card out of her back pocket as she ran. Aaron just reacted and ran after her as the girl maneuvered around guards and doctors that where in her way on the way to the cell block. She leaped over Warden Sharp who was kneeling down to fix his shoe and looked as the girl went over her.

As she ran into the Cell block she slammed into Boles, knocking the two down and she rolled up then threw herself into a back flip up onto her feet. "Watch it Wayne!" spat Boles.

"Ah fuck you." said Angel when Aaron walked in making Angel look at him. "Cash would you walk with me?"

"Sure." he said moving around Boles and walking with Angel.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked making him look at her as they stood in front of a door, the light scanning up and down of the two of them.

"That you can fly?" asked Aaron making Angel nod.

"I know you saw me yesterday. I was hoping you didn't but you did. But that doesn't answer my question."

"No I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not like Boles." he stated making Angel nod. "Where are you going?"

"I need to visit Ivy." she said tightening her hand on the card that she held.

"Do you need me the rest of the way?" he asked as she looked at the card in his hand.

"Nah I got it Cash." smiled Angel.

As she walked into the area where Ivy was held she walked to the camera that was up in the corner and she reached up, pulling the plug out of the wall making the camera shut down. Ivy was laying on her side watching Angel, she had been up for the past hour and a half but never actually made an effort to get up yet. The eighteen year old moved around the rest of the room using her X-Ray vision to find any hidden cameras, she didn't want to be caught talking to Ivy about what she had on her mind. After scanning all the walls and not finding another one she walked over to Ivy's cell and swiped the card, the box beeped but the door didn't open making her look at it weird. She did it again and it beeped once more.

"They installed a password on it." said Ivy's voice making Angel look. Angel growled and started using her super speed as her hand moved quickly across the control box when she got the right four numbers, 3826 which allowed the door to open and Ivy blinked at Angel.

"I need your help." said Angel making Ivy tilt her head. "I'm letting you out but I need you to go to Metropolis. I'll be letting Harley out as well and I will lie to her telling her I let her…Mistah J out just to get her to go there if I have too."

"Where am I going once I get there?" asked the red haired, green skinned woman.

"LexCorp, Friday at seven in the afternoon." said Angel before turning to leave. "I'll leave it unlocked, give me half an hour to get Harley out and whoever else I need before leaving." she said throwing Ivy a watch who caught it.

She closed the door but left it unlocked for Ivy so all she had to do was walk to it and it would open. She ran down the hallway, hiding behind a wall as she saw two guards who walked by her with out noticing her and she took off to Harley's cell. Once getting there she had to shake the woman awake before explaining to her what she needed her to do and gave her a watch as well, tell her to give her twenty minutes to allow her to get one more person out of their containment. She left the Cell block and went straight into Intensive Care, jumping down where the elevator would've sat but it was up a level. She looked at her own watch, she had reached the level that she needed to go see Croc but when she went to collect him she was stopped by guards.

"Here early Miss Wayne?" asked the guard.

"Well yeah." smiled Angel. "I wanted to see Waylon before I had to go to Metropolis."

"He isn't here."

"What?" she asked a bit shocked.

"He broke out last night. We've been trying to find him but so far we don't see him in the sewers of Gotham. He might have left Gotham for all we know. We'll call you once we get him back." smiled the guard making her nod.

She grumbled to herself as she walked away, what was she suppose to do now? She planned on getting Ivy, Harley AND Croc out but if Croc wasn't here she needed a back up plan. But who was she suppose to choose?! Scarecrow…no he scared the shit out of her for reasons she didn't like thinking about. Penguin…he wasn't even in Arkham at the moment and he kissed her off, well there was Two-Face…nope. She put a hand on her face and sighed heavily as she stood in elevator muttering to herself.

'_Could let daddy out…_' said Inner Angel.

'_Don't call him daddy. I have one daddy and his name is Bruce Wayne._' answered Angel.

'_Well then we could let that green haired bastard out…better?_'

'_I won't let him out. I don't like him and I refuse to let him out._'

As she left Arkham Island she heard alarms blaring as the guards realized two dangerous inmates had escaped. She just smiled as she crossed the bridge to head back home. She stopped by a gas station to grab herself a shit ton of food and drinks then made her way home, wanting to make it seem like she had gone out to get something to eat. When she got home Bruce was packing the car with the suitcases when he saw Angel and rose an eyebrow at her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face but all he did was take the bags from her and put them in the trunk of the car.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes." said Angel. "I have clothes, sketch books, camera, and costume packed. You pack gadgets?"

"Yup." answered Bruce and Angel hopped into the back of the car.

The ride to the Airport was okay, all Angel heard was Alfred and Bruce talk. Well Bruce knew why Angel wasn't talking cause the younger girl wasn't happy about having to go to Metropolis and let alone having to go to LexCorp. Angel groaned and tilted her head back as they arrived at the air port and Alfred pulled up beside Bruce's jet. Bruce had Alfred go home to take care of the manor while he and Angel where away, Angel was sitting by the window and TV while Bruce told the pilot he could leave at any time. As the jet was taking off Bruce noticed Angel grabbing the TV remote, waiting for the pilot to tell them they could watch TV once at the right height in the air, it would only take about an hour to reach Metropolis.

After a few minutes the pilot grabbed his mic. "Miss Wayne you are now able to watch TV."

"Woot…" said Angel with a deadpan expression.

"Cheer up." sighed her father.

"No. We both know I HATE LexCorp and where are we going?…Oh! LexCorp! He's going to inject me with my weakness!"

"Angelina he doesn't even know you're a Wayne!" snapped the black haired man making Angel pout.

"Says you. He's Lex Luthor…he will always find me." muttered Angel.

Once arriving in Metropolis, Bruce rented a hotel room that had two rooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen in it…hey he was rich enough. Angel left the hotel to go look around and while doing so she found herself in front of LexCorp looking up at it with narrowed eyes. Her bright blue eyes ran across the building as she thought back to when she was five years old and she shook her head sighing. She itched her head and turned around to walk away from the building when she smacked into a body and tilted her head up. A blonde woman stood there with a raised eyebrow, the blonde woman easily stood at 6'0" where Angel was only 5'7" and so this woman was taller than her.

"Damn…" she said backing up and looking the woman up and down. "Amazon woman."

"Move it kid." snapped the woman trying to push Angel out of the way but she wouldn't budge making her look when Angel sighed and allowed the woman to easily pick her up and set her aside.

After being set off to the side Angel scoffed softly to herself. "Probably another fucking experiment of his." she muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked the woman looking.

"Um…nothing. Talking to myself. I do that a lot."

"Who are you kid?" asked the woman.

"Nope."

"What?"

"Dad said not to talk to strangers."

"Kid how old are you?"

"…Nineteen…"

"Then you're old enough." snapped the blonde. "Either tell me your name or I'll call the Metropolis PD."

She groaned loudly and glared at the blonde. "Wayne…Angel Wayne."

"Good girl." muttered the woman before walking off.

"And usually when you tell someone your name you get a name in return!" spat the red head.

"Mercy." answered the blonde before walking into LexCorp.

"Mm…" muttered Angel.

Lex was looking out his office window which was on the highest level of the building. Mercy walked in and dumped her stuff on the couch. "There's a suspicious girl outside the building." stated the blonde making him turn and look.

"And who might that be?" asked Lex.

"She said her name was Angel Wayne. Before she smacked into me she was just staring at the building with an evil look on her face." stated the woman.

"Angel…Wayne?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty damn sure she said Wayne. That means she's the daughter of your rival?"

"That means she's an experiment that was taken from me fourteen years ago." he stated leaning against the window and seeing the said girl pacing back and forth in front of the building. "Did she show any abnormalities?"

"No…" she said shaking her head. "Well…when I tried to move her it was impossible. I did however lift her off her feet and set her aside."

"Hm…maybe it's not her." he whispered. "Come here."

He pushed the window open as Mercy walked over. "Yes Luthor?"

"Lets test out my theory!" he snapped pushing Mercy right out the window making her scream and Angel look up. Lex saw her disappear in the blink of an eye as Mercy fell over 100 stories when a girl dressed like Batgirl came flying and snatched Mercy up around the waist making the blonde look at her.

"Take her!" shouted Angel throwing Mercy in through the window that Lex had open and Mercy landed on her ass. She turned around and flew off as fast as she could go.

Bruce had been watching TV when Angel slammed the hotel door shut making him actually jump. "You lied!"

"What?!" he asked confused.

"He knows who I am! He knows that I'm your child…"

"Whoa. Whoa slow down. Lex?" he asked which received a nod. "How?"

"I donno but I was pacing in front of the building when I saw him look down at me. Three minutes later he throws a girl out of his window!"

"You brought your costume with you though right?"

"Duh it's in my back pack but still I had to pull a Superman. Rush off to somewhere, change, then go save her ass before she went splat on the ground." stated Angel.

"Oh god. Look don't go near LexCorp again. Why'd you go by it in the first place?!"

"I was just looking around and ended up there!" she stated making him sigh and put his hand over his face.

Friday came a bit more quickly then Angel wanted, she didn't want to go to LexCorp but knew she had to since she was a Wayne and was a Philanthropist like her adopted daddy. She was wearing her black dress that had a low neckline and exposed her right thigh through a slit. Bruce and Angel got into the limo that was waiting outside the hotel for them and went to LexCorp. When they stepped out of the limo there was tons of reporters taking pictures and yelling questions, one of them being Lois Lane who was actually just looking for a way into the building so Angel grabbed her wrist as she walked by her and yanked her in with her. When a man went to stop her all Angel answered with was she was her date making him back off.

"Alright go ahead." said Angel to Lois making her smile and run off.

Angel was looking around the room with her hands behind her back, Penny was off talking to Bruce about something. The red head saw something suspicious and moved towards the door to see what it was when an arm went around her waist and something sharp went into the soft spot on her neck making her freak out and kick the person back but she fell down as she got weak. She looked and saw Mercy standing there holding the needle in her hand and was grinning as she stared down at Angel. The only reaction she got out of the younger girl was a loud scream making tons of people look and Mercy's eyes widened. Angel ran up to go into the other room and Mercy ran after her, Bruce saw Angel run out when Mercy grabbed her around the waist so Angel just screamed making everyone look as Angel clung to the doorframe as Mercy pulled on her. She grabbed Angel's hair and yanked hard making the younger girl growl in annoyance.

"Dad!" screamed Angel to Bruce. "Don't let her take me!"

"Mercy do something about her now!" snapped Lex over her ear piece making her pull another shot out and Angel saw this making her scream and kick Mercy back, she landed on her hands and feet. She ran forward and kicked a security guard back. "How is she doing this?! She doesn't have her powers!"

Just as security went for Angel, vines broke into the building knocking the younger girl onto her ass and Bruce's eyes widen. "Ivy!" grinned the younger red head. Ivy ran her hand across Angel's head as she walked forward when Harley came cart wheeling in and kicked a man down while giggling.

"Red look!" shouted Harley pointing at Penny who backed up and hit the wall. "It's Mistah J's doc."

"The evil woman who hurts my babies." snarled the green skinned woman.

"Ivy!" snapped the young girl getting up and running in front of her. "Remember…" Ivy sighed and grabbed Angel's face, pressing their lips hard together making Bruce and Penny both gasp. Angel struggled when Ivy pulled away expecting the younger girl to be under her control. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You're suppose to be under my control!" spat Ivy.

"Immune to toxins gorgeous, mine is a rather advanced stage from my birth father's immunity.

"Mm…" a vine wrapped around Angel making her look with wide eyes.

After an hour, Harley was robbing everyone and Angel was glaring at Lex Luthor. "What?!" spat the bald man.

"Hope your happy with yourself! Having Mercy do that! Now I can't do anything to stop this!"

"What the fuck are blabbering on about?!" shouted a man making Angel roll her eyes.

"Angel?" asked Penny making Angel look at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Angel sighed heavily and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

Harley reached Angel who was eyeing the blonde with a death glare that made Harley tilt her head. All the blonde saw was…her Mistah J and not Angel, that was Mistah H's angry look. She crouched down and pulled at the younger girl's cheek…expecting a mask to come off but the younger girl yelped making her remove her hand. She yanked on the younger girl's red hair hoping that it was Mistah J putting on an act but all she got was another yelp and an annoyed glare at her. Harley hmphed making Ivy turn to her looking confused.

"What's your problem?"

"She's looking like Mistah J. She has his angry face." stated the blonde.

"So what?" asked Ivy.

"She looks just like him! It's almost as if she was his child!" cried Harley when Angel's head hit her own head making her cry out and fall down.

"Don't say I _**EVER **_look like him! Don't you _**EVER **_compare me to him! I will _**NEVER **_be like him! _**NEVER**_!"

"She has Mistah J's attitude too." giggled the blonde.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed the younger girl.

"Angelina! Calm down!" shouted Bruce from where he was held by vines making Angel look at him and then look away.

"Red what are you doin'!" whined Harley seeing Ivy walking in front of people staring at each person.

"Trying to find out who to make my servant." answered the plant lady. She stopped in front of Penny making Angel freak out.

"Ivy! Don't you dare!" spat the younger red head.

"Mm." chuckled Ivy leaning towards Penny to kiss her.

"Pamela!" shouted Angel's voice making Ivy stop. "Pammy…" Ivy scoffed and looked at Angel. "Pammy. Pammy. Pammy…Pam?"

"Stop…calling me that." stated the red head plant lady.

"Hey Lex…" said Angel.

"What?"

"How long?"

"Was an hour and 15 minutes." stated Lex.

"Mm…" She reached under her dress and grabbed a grappling hook as Ivy turned around. She fired it making it wrap around Ivy's ankles, Angel quickly retracted it making the woman fall down. She growled loudly and bit down on the vine making it actually squeal in pain and let her go. She ran at Ivy and Harley while grabbing the curtains, she ripped it with no effort before wrapping the two up and tying the cloth around the two. She grabbed Ivy's face, digging her nails into her face. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Do I still get my flowers?" asked the villain making Angel sigh but the nod.

"Now free us!" said Lex.

"Say pretty please." said both Harley and Angel at the same time making the younger girl look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Angelina."

"Yeah dad." she sighed be fore untying Bruce then moving Penny to untie her.

"That was stupid." snapped Penny smacking Angel upside the head making her groan as her hand hurt from the contact of Angel's head.

"Well I was more concerned about you getting kissed by Ivy and becoming her slave." stated Angel pressing their forehead together making Penny look her in the eyes before leaning forward and giving the younger girl a quick small kiss. Angel tilted her head at her making Penny smile a bit and the eighteen year old kissed her forehead.

During the charity event it seemed like Lex was avoiding Angel but he had good reason too. Mercy however kept flirting with her although it seemed to be annoying Penny who was hanging around Angel. Penny wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and glared at Mercy who smirked a bit before leaking them alone, the doctor kissed Angel's cheek. The younger girl tilted her head and pressed their lips together making Penny tighten her arms around Angel's neck as she kissed the girl back. The younger girl just put her hands on the doctor's face as they kissed before pulling away.

"I love you Doc…"

"Silly girl, I love you as well." whispered the doctor pressing their foreheads together. She felt Angel's arm slip around her waist to hold her close.

Penny ended up dragging Angel away from the party probably two hours before it ended, the two of them holding hands as they walked back to Penny's hotel room. Angel had taken her heels off and was holding them in her hands and she noticed how worried Penny looked when she took her heels off but due to her powers nothing would cut her feet open. The red head yawned making the brunette chuckle as she watched Angel, the young girl was adorable when she yawned. They made it to the hotel which was the same hotel that Angel and Bruce where staying in but the doctor didn't have a nice hotel room like the Waynes did but Penny didn't have millions or billions of dollars. Once getting into the hotel room the brunette had kissed Angel making the girl pull her close as they deepened their kiss.

The older woman pulled the zipper down on Angel's dress before sliding her hands into her the younger girl's dress to feel her smooth skin as the dress slid down the girl's body. She managed to get out of her own dress and be pinned down onto the bed by the younger girl, she pulled up Penny's legs and had the doctor wrap her legs around her waist. They both knew where the kissing and the shedding of clothes was heading towards and Penny right now could care less if the two of them where doctor and patient. The red head took one of the brunette's hands and laced their fingers together before kissing her harder making the woman moan into her mouth as the free hand slid up over her chest and cupped a breast. The older woman yanked her down and actually rolled her over which only happened because Angel wasn't on her guard but…right now she didn't care.

Around 8pm in the morning Angel groaned as her phone was ringing making her reach over to the nightstand. "Hello?" she groaned.

"Have fun last night?" asked Bruce's voice.

"What?" she asked. She then looked as she heard a small groan and an arm tighten around her waist making her blink as she saw Penny laying against her. "Well fuck…yeah I did."

Bruce chuckled. "Come back to the hotel room when you can."

"Yeah. Yeah…" she said stretching a bit making Penny's eyes open. She looked up and noticed Angel was naked as she hung up her phone.

"Did we…" started Penny only to see Angel nod. "Okay. I'm glad." she pecked their lips together making the younger girl smile.

"We'll have breakfast and then I gotta go back to the hotel room with dad."

"Okay."

Angel put on a black robe that the hotel room had while Penny actually got dressed in some jeans and a loose t-shirt which was kind of cute on the doctor. Penny ordered some waffles, eggs, sausage and bacon which made the younger girl smile, sure it wasn't gonna be Alfred's breakfast but the hotel did have good food. The two eat their food in silence, Penny seemed involved in her some of the work she brought with her and Angel ended up finishing her food first cause Penny was working. She kissed the older woman's cheek and told her she'd see her back in Gotham which the older woman just nodded to, Angel rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and went to go up to the hotel room her dad had. The younger girl shook her hair out as she put the card into the door and the light went from red to green, letting her know that she could go into the hotel room.

"Ready to go home?" asked Bruce smiling at her.

"Shut up and yes." chuckled the younger girl. "Just let me take a quick shower and get dressed."

"Hurry up we gotta get to the airport in an hour."

"Dad I have super speed…won't take me long." she said smiling as he nodded.

Angel was ready to go home, go home back to Gotham. It might not have been perfect but she had way to many bad memories in Metropolis even if Harley and Ivy crashing the party was kinda fun. Now that she thought if…how was new found relationship between Penny and Angel gonna work at Arkham Asylum? That…she had to talk to Penny about once they both met up for a session.

TBC…

Woot…I didn't want to write sex :p I have to be in the mood to right sex and I wasn't in the mood so…yup.


	3. Chapter 3

Arkham's Angel

Summary: Because of something that happened to her about a year ago, Angel has been seeing Dr. Penny Young as her psychiatrist because Bruce feels she's becoming more and more like her birth father after what happened to her. When Joker takes over Arkham, Angel goes undercover pretending to work for her birth father to help stop him but loosing her sanity little by little wasn't her plan. Can Dr. Young help her? OCxPenny

Disclaimer: Batman Arkham Asylum doesn't belong to me but Angel does belong to me.

**Author note: Got board and wanted to do another Arkham Asylum story for Angel but this she is a patient that visits Penny but she's loosing her sanity little by little after having something horrible happen to her.**

**Also if you all like it, I can do Arkham City in this story as well. I might keep Dr. Young alive because well…if I do an Arkham City story attached to this one, Hugo would want to use her knowledge to make the City then…ya know throw her in after it's built lol.**

**This chapter will contain the death of Penny.**

Oh crap! I noticed I made Angel a year older in the last chapter, no she's eighteen in this story and Arkham City she'll be nineteen…I hate it when I get ages wrong *sigh*

**Chapter 3 - Angry Angel = Mini Joker**

* * *

Two Months Later

It had been two months since Penny and Angel got together, Angel taking the woman out on dates almost everyday off that Penny had which the brunette loved. The girl showered her with love and gifts although she knew Angel was hiding something from her but she didn't pry into her life. There where nights that she wouldn't hear from Angel but see Batgirl and Batman jumping around or they'd bring villains back to Arkham and she'd see how Batgirl would smile at her. However no madder what the two Bats couldn't find the recently released Joker who vanished off the face of the Earth about a week ago. On the day of one of Angel's sessions the girl ended up like ten minutes late which was unusual for Angel so it worried Penny a bit.

"I'm here." said Angel pushing the door open. "I'm here."

"Angelina where have…" started Penny when Angel kissed Penny quickly to shut her up. "Angel! What have we said?"

"No kissing during while you're at work. I don't care right now. I'm late, you're angry and I'm sorry." whispered the younger girl.

"I know. I know." sighed Penny. The door opened showing Frank Boles making a growling noise come from Angel's throat. "What is it Boles? I'm in the middle of a session."

"You haven't answered my calls."

"Good!" spat the red haired girl making Boles glare at her. "She doesn't need to date some idiot like you! Some idiot that thinks she's nothing good for but sucking your…" Penny clamped a hand over Angel's mouth.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a bitch?" asked Boles makign Angel shoved Penny aside who stumbled and caught herself. Angel grabbed his shirt with both hands and started lifting himself off his feet.

"Don't you _**ever**_ call me a bitch!" she snapped as her eyes where narrowed in a crazy glare.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like Joker?" he asked making those eyes widen but still look crazy looking. "Oh? Strike a nerve?"

"Fuck you!" she spat throwing Boles backwards and he went through a wall before hitting the ground.

"Angel!" said the brunette in shock making the girl snap out of what little insane world she was just in. She was breathing heavily and her hands where balled into fists, she exhaled shakily before looking back at Penny before running from the office. "ANGEL!" Penny took off after Angel who leaped down the set of stairs outside the office/morgue.

"Hello Miss. Wayne." said Warden Sharp walking by.

"Go fuck yourself!" shouted Angel making him stop as he heard her.

"Angel!" shouted the brunette running by Sharp as well after Angel.

The girl ran into the main entrance of the Arkham Mansion and stumbled a bit, she smacked into Aaron who blinked in confusion. "Angel?" he asked.

"Aaron!" shouted Penny running out. "Stop her!"

"No! No! NO!" shouted Angel holding her head. "Alright Pen, I'm sorry but I g-gotta go home!"

Penny walked over to her and grabbed her arms before pulling her over to the side and pushing her against the wall. "What is going on with you?" she asked and all Angel did was shrug. "What aren't you telling me?"

"A lot. There's a lot about me that you don't need to know."

"If we're…" she looked around and pressed herself closer. "…in a relationship. You need to tell me things."

"No. No…" whispered the younger girl shaking her head. Penny took Angel's chin in her hand making the girl sigh. "Walk to me my car?"

"Yeah I guess." whispered Penny walking off with Angel.

Once there where no guards around outside, the younger girl linked their arms together and stuffed her hands into her own pockets. "Look I know we're together." said the red head making Penny look at her. "It's just…there are a few things I don't want you to know."

"When will I know these things?"

"When the time is right." whispered Angel kissing Penny's cheek making the woman smile. The girl got in front of her and moved some hair from Penny's face. "Alfred is making dinner. Dad said I could invite you if I wanted too."

"I get out at six."

"I'll be here to pick ya up beautiful." whispered the younger girl making Penny smile and press her lips against Angel's making the girl wrap her arms around Penny's waist. The older woman's arms went around her neck and they kissed one another as they held each other close, the younger girl gripped her ass making Penny pull her hand off making the girl pout a bit once they broke the kiss.

"Mm…" groaned the brunette into the kiss before pulling away. "I gotta get back to work."

"Alright alright…" chuckled the red head before kissing Penny once more. She turned and walked over to the sports car that was parked, the license plate reading 'Wayne'.

"Six?" asked Penny.

"Six…Love you gorgeous."

Penny smiled, how could this young girl make her so happy. "Love you too."

"Woot!" cheered Angel before getting into the car and driving away from Arkham.

Angel was driving down the road and pulled the stick shift back to make the car go faster. She spun the wheel around and raced around the corner and nearly hit a cop car, she heard the sirens start but then heard them stop making her grin. She drove through the gates of Wayne Manor before parking in front of the house and turning the car off. She pushed the door open and climbed out with her bag but she stopped as she saw a cop car sitting in front of Wayne Manor making her sigh. It was either Commissioner Gordon or Renee Montoya, but Renee often stopped by to say hit to Angel on her break.

She pushed the front door open to see Bruce sitting in an arm chair while talking to Renee who sat on the couch. "What's this I hear about you destroying Arkham?" asked Bruce.

"I did not! I…" she looked at Renee and ran over to her. She clamped her hands over her ears. "Can you hear anything?" All Renee did was look at her with a questionable look. "Okay I'll take that as a no. I threw Boles threw a wall…so what?!"

"You can't go throwing people through walls Angel! What could he gave possibly…"

"He said I looked like him…said I looked like Joker…" she whispered. "I'm allowed to get annoyed when it comes to that!"

"Can you get your hands off me?" asked Renee making Angel remove her hands. "So what are you talking about?"

"Oh we where moving Killer Croc or rather the docs where and I caught up. He spun around and accidentally smacked me aside sending me through the wall. I'm good. Boles was in the way and I smacked into him."

"Boles is an asshole." stated Renee making Angel smirk.

"What's up Renee?" she asked the police woman.

"Nothing came by to see ya." she said standing up. "Was on lunch break but your appointments take forever."

"I was late for the appointment and I left early. Problems at Arkham." shrugged the younger girl.

"Oh and don't speed down the street. A rookie spotted you other wise you would've been pulled over." stated the woman making Angel chuckle and nod.

Around 5:30pm Angel got on her black and red motorcycle before racing out of the garage and driving it to Arkham Asylum. Penny was walking down towards the gates of Arkham Island where Angel would be waiting for her, her bag slung over her shoulder. The younger girl sped her motorcycle up as she raced across the bridge that connected Gotham City to Arkham Island, she had to speed up. She could hear, Boles following Penny with her super hearing even if Penny couldn't hear it. She tripped the handles of her bike harder as she raced towards the open gates, she pulled the break and turned her motorcycle to the side so the tires skid across the pavement.

"Hey Pen!" shouted Boles making Penny sigh. "You gonna go back out with me or what?!"

"More like or what!" shouted Angel's voice as her motorcycle came to a stop. "Fuck off Boles!" She pulled a Batarang out of her pocket and threw it at him with a quick flick of her wrist. It raced by Penny making the woman tense up when it struck Boles in his arm making him scream as the end pierced his arm and was actually sticking out of it. She revved her bike up and spun it around to face towards the bridge. "Come here!" Penny ran over to her and hoped onto the back of her motorcycle. "You better give that back to me!"

Boles grabbed it and threw it back at her hoping to harm her but she just caught it and smirked at him before racing off down the bridge with Penny hugging on her waist. The best damn feeling she probably ever could have felt was Penny hugging onto her as she drove her motorcycle. She grinned as she drove towards Wayne Manor with the doctor clinging onto her, she knew Penny hated the motorcycle but Angel enjoyed the contact. Alfred opened the front door as he heard the rumble of Angel's motorcycle and saw the younger girl climbing off, Penny blew some hair out of her face making the younger girl smile at the sight. She took Penny's face and kissed her before hoisting her off the motorcycle and carrying her to the door over her shoulder making the brunette laugh.

Alfred had made pasta with alfredo, a nice chief salad, with some chicken and rice which was Angel's favorite. Bruce was sitting beside Angel and was eating his salad the bat signal was put up in the sky making Angel look out the window in the dinning room they where eating in. Bruce gave her a look that read he'd take care of it so she quickly made a phone call to his phone to pretend like he was getting one from work. He answered his cell phone and talked to himself before excusing himself as Angel hung up her phone and put it into her pocket. After the two finished their dinner, Alfred gave them some cake to have making Angel smile as they had to share it.

The brunette kissed Angel's face making her giggle and kiss her deeply making Penny return it. "You know, I've only seen your room once." chuckled the brunette making Angel grin.

Angel laid the older woman down on her bed and kissed her as she pulled her shirt off making Penny run her nails over the younger girl's stomach in a teasing matter. As soon as Angel pulled Penny's shirt up the older woman's cell phone went off making them look in annoyance. Penny grabbed it and looked at it to see that it was Arkham. "Don't answer it." whined Angel.

"I have to." she whispered before answering it. "Young?…yes sir. Y-Yes sir. Good bye."

"What?" asked Angel as Penny sat up.

"Sharp has called me in. Batman is bringing in Joker." said Penny making Angel pout. She leaned down and kissed the younger girl hard. "I'll make it up to you. I'll call you when I'm home."

"Okay." sighed Angel before laying back on her bed. "Take one of my cars."

"Got it." said Penny taking a set of keys.

After two hours Angel was getting a bit worried when she heard her cell phone going off making her answer it. "Hello?" she asked but she heard nothing but screaming and shouting when she heard someone grab the phone.

"Angel!" said Penny.

"Pen?"

"Joker! He planned this! He had Harley working on it from the inside, he's out running around with his goons!"

"What?!" she asked getting out of bed.

"He's releasing other criminals! Harley let out Ivy!"

"That's not as bad!" said Angel running down the stairs to the Batcave. "Alfred! Clock!"

Alfred moved to the clock and put the time in the grandfather clock and it slid to the side allowing the girl entrance to the Batcave. "What's going on?"

"Pen I'll get help!"

"No he said he placed bombs all over Gotham!" cried Penny.

"Don't worry about it! Hang up and go hide!"

"I love you." whispered the brunette.

"I love you too." she said back before hanging up and leaping down the rest of the stairs and running to her Batgirl costume.

"Miss Angel?"

"Get my motorcycle ready."

"What's going on?"

"He set it up, it was all a fucking trap. He allowed Batman to capture him. Had Harley inside…ah!" she snapped opening her case and she ended up ripping the door off the hinges before tossing it aside and grabbing her Batgirl suit.

Joker was laughing as he stood in a room watching doctors scurry around trying to get away from Joker's minions. Harley was off doing his dirty work, looking for the people he had on his 'party list' which made him happy. He was looking at all the cameras when he flipped to one of the outside cameras to see the gates of Arkham Island blown off making him tilt his head. The motorcycle came flying through the gates and he saw Batgirl sitting on it making him scream in annoyance and shout orders to his minions. Angel leaped off her motorcycle and blasted off over the island to Arkham Mansion, she slammed down on the ground of it and kicked a door off it's hinges.

"Hey look it's Bat-Bitch!" laughed a Joker minion making Angel growl. Her bright blue eyes turned red and she fired her heat vision at them making them scream and duck as she did it.

"Call me Bat-Bitch again!" she snapped very Joker like. She kicked one in the face making him fly backwards. She ran from there to Penny's office as fast as she could and half way there she punched a Joker minion in the face who had been holding Penny by her arm. "Angel said she'd get you help."

Penny smiled as she stared at Batgirl when a shot struck Angel's neck making her scream and freak out. Penny looked and pulled it out of her neck, she turned it to see the Lex Corp symbol. "What?"

"NO!" she cried gripping at her neck with a scared look on her face. "W-We gotta hide you."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Penny.

"You don't understand!" snapped Angel grabbing Penny's arm and pulling her down the hallway with her towards a near by office. She threw the door open and closed it behind her and was freaking out. "Fuck me!"

"Batgirl?"

"I'm fucking powerless! I'm…ah!" she cried when she heard shouting. She looked and grabbed Penny, she yanked her down under the desk.

"Check the office!" shouted a man as Angel held Penny close to her with a hand over Penny's mouth. She heard the door open and movement, she even saw the goon walking by the desk making her tense up.

"Nothing!" shouted a goon before leaving and the door shut. She peaked out and saw the goon was gone.

"Can you explain what's going on?"

"No…" added the younger girl.

"Why can't you?"

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?!"

"Penny I'm powerless!" she said making Penny freeze as she heard Angel's voice say her name. She looked at the brunette before pulling her cowl off and showing Penny.

"W-Wait a minute." said Penny staring at Angel who was looking at her cowl. "You're Batgirl?!"

"Pretty much. Look can we have this discussion after this is all done with?" she said climbing out and pulling her cowl back on.

Angel was sneaking Penny around, thank god for Bruce's training. She was crawling through a vent when she pushed it open before activating Detective mode and looked around making sure there where no goons. There wasn't so she turned it off and climbed out while holding onto Penny's hand pulling her out as well. As soon as she pulled Penny out a door opened making them look to see five Joker goons standing there, two with baseball bats and the other three with nothing. They noticed them right away and they chuckled as Angel, well Batgirl, got in front of Penny.

"Look guys. It's the doctor that the Joker wants." said one smacking his fist against his palm.

'_You can take them if you have to. You've had training._' thought Angel to herself. '_The League of Shadows isn't for the faint of heart._'

"Hey Bat-Bitch hand her over." said one making Angel growl and her eyes narrow.

"Bat…Bitch?" she asked. One swung a bat at her making her snatch it up in her hand before ripping it away and then swinging it. The bat slammed into the guy's face and knocked him down, she threw it making it slam into another guy's face but it just staggered him. Angel pulled three batarangs out and threw them, one hitting each of the remaining four guys and shocking the three leaving the one standing there look at her in shock. She spun around and threw her arm out, her fist slamming into his face and knocking him down as she growled in anger.

"Calm down…" started Penny.

"Don't tell me to calm down Doc!" spat Angel. She saw Penny flinch which made her ease up and realize she had snapped at her. "Oh shit, Penny. I'm sorry. I…"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Come on." she said grabbing Penny around the waist and pulling her down a hallway with her. "Going to get you out of here."

"I have to get to my office." said Penny.

"Alright but listen to me…" the brunette looked at her. "…if anything happens to me. If I'm knocked our or whatever just keep running."

So the two of them went to Penny's office and Angel was standing guard by the door holding a batarang in her hand as her lover fetched something from her safe. They heard shouting making Angel look and Penny ran to her, she took the older woman's wrist and they took off running as Joker goons burst out of the side door. The two ran down the stairs in the main hall when a goon ran out and slammed a pipe into Angel's face knocking her off her feet. She groaned as she hit the ground and saw Penny backing up and she looked Angel in her eyes, she could tell the younger girl was telling her to keep going so she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Angel snatched a goon's leg out from under him and punched one in the face, she had to try and by Penny as much time as she could.

"You're going to die Bat-bitch!" snapped a goon.

"Mm…original." mocked Angel. He went to hit her when a hand grasped his fist making her look. Batman spun him around and punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

"Where's Young?"

"I told her to run." stated Angel. "I was going to keep them busy."

"You don't have your powers."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because you would've flown out of here with her if you did." stated the man making his daughter nod. "Look I know you can take care of yourself, you trained with Talia for a few years."

"After convincing you."

"Still, the League of Shadows trained you. You'd be with them if you didn't hone your abilities towards being Batgirl."

"League of Shadows is bad." added Angel making Batman crack a small smile.

"And they're bad. I'm going to go find Penny."

"Okay." she said as Batman started walking away when he threw a grapple at her making her snatch it up and smile softly.

"I'll call you once I find her." he added making her nod.

Angel had got onto the top of Arkham Asylum to keep herself safe from the crazy inmates that Joker had let loose on the grounds and she sat there with her eyes closed. "Angel!" shouted Batman's voice. "Get to the Warden's office!"

"Why?" asked Angel.

"Zsasz has Young!" Angel's bright blue eyes widened as he said that. "I'm almost there but I'll need your help!"

Angel jumped off the roof and fired the grapple, it struck the building and swung herself towards the front doors which she kicked open and landed on her feet. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with Batman. She threw the doors open and slid into the office as Batman knocked out Zsasz and she ran top Penny. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and Penny fell onto her ass as she cried into Angel's shoulder, her hands gripping at the back of Angel's costume when Batman grabbed Angel under her arms and lifted her up with Penny. Batman began talking with Penny as Angel was messing with the computer like device that was in her left brace, she was trying to figure out where Harley was.

"The Warden keeps all the codes in his safe." said Penny as Angel looked up.

She saw Penny open the safe which had a Joker face painted on it. "NO!" she screamed running at her.

Before Batman could grab either of them the safe blew up which sent him flying backwards and black out from hitting his head. Angel pushed herself up as parts of her costume where burning but she quickly put them out but noticed that her skin wasn't burn meaning her powers where back. She heard a cough making her look to see Penny on her back holding her side as blood game out of a cut on her side. Angel moved herself to her and looked at her with tears in her eyes but before she could say anything Penny shook her head and put her fingertips to Angel's lips. She saw the brunette smile weakly as she stared at her and ran her hand to her cheek, her blood smearing on her.

"Penny I…" whispered Angel staring at her. "…don't leave me."

"He planned this…" she said before coughing and she saw Angel pull her cowl off as tears slid down her cheeks. "…don't let him g-get away with this."

"You can't leave me!" she cried looking at her. She wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up making Penny groan in pain and her eyes cross at the pain. She could feel herself fading pretty fast and she knew she was going to die at any minute.

"I-I love you." she whispered pulling Angel's head and pressing their lips together for a quick minute.

"I love you too." answered Angel as she pulled away from Penny's lips.

"P-Promise me you'll…find someone else to love. Promise m-me you won't be cold and bitter because of this."

"I-I promise." whispered Angel. She saw Penny smiled before her eyes closed and she fell limp her arms. "P…Penny?" She put her ear to Penny's chest and heard nothing, no heartbeat. "No. NO!" She held Penny closer as she began to cry, she didn't even hear people walk into the room.

"Poor Doctor Young…" said a voice that made Angel's eyes snap open. "…this wouldn't have happened if she only gave Mistah J what he wanted." Angel started snarling and she looked over at them with wide eyes that had a crazy look in her eyes, her teeth bared as she snarled. She laid Penny down and pulled on her cowl before her iris turned red and her heat vision hit a goon making him scream and Harley turn.

"YOU KILLED HER!" screamed Angel running at Harley who quickly dodged her and she slammed into the wall.

"It wasn't me! It was Mistah J!" laughed Harley. Angel grabbed a desk and lifted it over her head making Harley's smile disappear as the girl threw it at her, she did a cartwheel out of the way, grabbed the Warden and ran.

"Get back here!" she screamed before a goon slammed a bat into the back of her head, the bat dented making her turn and glare at him. Before she could hurt him Batman punched him aside making Angel look at her.

"There's nothing wrong with you." he said staring her down.

"You of all people should know…there's plenty wrong with me." she answered with a calm voice. She walked from him and too Penny before crouching beside her and closing Penny's eyes, she took her badge off and looked at it as tears filled her eyes again. Her teeth grit together as she thought of how Joker could just kill her off. "Hurt him."

"What?" asked her adopted father looking at her.

"Hurt him before I kill him." she whispered looking at him.

Hours passed as Angel sat beside Penny staring at the badge in her hand, she could hear fireworks going off outside. A couple of hours ago she knew her adopted father was dealing with Ivy when a giant plant came through the ground near the window but some of the plants disappeared meaning he handled her. She opened a pouch on her belt and pulled a shot out that bore the Lex Corp logo, she always had one on her just in case and she was going to use it to beat her father as a normal girl. She stood up and took one last look at Penny before leaping and flying straight out the window in the Warden's office, she flew up high and took a quick sharp right as she flew as fast as she could towards the visitor's center where she could hear the fireworks coming from. She flipped as she flew at it and dropped herself down, goons jumped as she slammed onto the ground in front of them.

"Whoa!" shouted a goon as Angel stood up in the small crater she had made.

"Let me in!" snapped Angel.

"Name?" asked a goon with a clipboard making her blink.

"I'm Batgirl!" she snapped.

"Lets see. Bane…" he said reading the clipboard. "…Batman…" She was getting annoyed. "Ah! Here we go! Batgirl! Looks like you're the guest of honor along with Batman!"

"Fuck you." stated Angel before pushing him out of the way and kicking the door off the hinges making the Joker goons jump.

She saw the room was completely blown up making her look worried, she ran and went through a door that was open and saw Batman standing there looking up at Joker. "Oh lookie who made it!" laughed Joker making Angel glare at him and fly at him when a hand snatched up her ankle making her look as Batman held onto her ankle. She lowered herself down and muttered to herself.

Joker let out Titan goons and one ran at Angel when she caught it's fist and flipped it over her making it slam onto the ground. She made an annoyed face when she watched Joker shoot a Titan shot at Commissioner Gordon but Batman jump in front of it making her eyes widen. Before she could do anything she watch Joker say something to Batman and then shoot himself under the chin with it and then transform into a horrible Titan beast. He grabbed both Angel and Batman making Angel struggle in his grip. She looked at Batman who injected himself with the antidote to the Titan making Joker start laughing and Angel reached into her belt the best she could and pulled a shot out. He looked at her as she bit the cap off and looked at him before pressing the tip of the needle to her neck and pushing it in, then her thumb pushed down on the bottom of it making the serum go inside of her making her groan loudly.

"Ha! You idiot! You got rid of your powers! You're going to need it to beat me!" laughed Joker before putting Angel in the same hand as Batman and tightening his grip hard making Angel groan in pain.

He climbed onto the top of building and threw the both of them aside. Angel grunted as she hit the ground and her sides throbbed. "And why did we take our powers away?!" shouted Batman.

"Lecture me later!" snapped Angel pulling herself up.

Joker swung his arm at the two making Angel bend herself backwards and yank Batman down so he wouldn't get hit. A news helicopter was flying around the building as the two Bats put their backs together and Angel sort of wished she had her katana. "Tell me again why you never let me carry my Katana around?!" asked Angel.

"Cause you'd kill people!" answered Batman punching a goon in the face as Angel kicked one back into the electric wires against the wall which electrocuted him.

"Ha! Like I need a katana to do that. I think I just killed that guy…accident." she said making him sigh.

"Nah he's alive!" laughed Joker.

"Can I punch him?" asked Angel.

"Not now!" snapped Batman grabbing a goon in a headlock when Joker jumped down.

"Fuck not now!" she snapped running at him as she sprayed explosive gel on her hand.

"Batgirl no!" shouted Batman when Angel punched Joker in the face and the gel exploded sending her flying backwards, Batman caught her and they fell down.

"Ow…" whined Angel as her hand was shaking in pain. Her glove was burnt away and some of her skin was burnt as well.

"Smart move." stated Batman making glare at him. "But good job."

"Thanks…" sighed Angel sitting up off her adopted dad while holding her hand.

Once ambulances raced over the bridge to help those who where injured Angel was sitting in an ambulance as a paramedic wrapped up her hand. Batman walked towards her carrying something making her look, he held out a picture frame that had been in Penny's office. She took it and felt tears in her eyes as it was a picture of Angel and Penny hugging one another along with a small strip of four photos that they got done in the photo booth at the mall. He put her hand on his head and kissed her head through her cowl making her smile softly at him. She watched as some people wheeled a stretcher out with a body bag on it, she sighed as she figured it was Penny because she could hear them talking about how it was a fatality in the Warden's office.

"You guys need a ride?" asked Gordon.

Before Batman could answer him they heard a transmission coming over the police radio about Two-Face. He turned back around and saw only Batgirl who pulled a grappling hook out and smiled at him. She threw her arm up and fired, the hook caught the Bat-Wing and it raced off. "See ya…" said Angel as it raced off.

Angel was yanked off her feet as the Bat-Wing pulled her with it. She looked back at the island before looking foreword and biting her bottom lip to force herself not to cry. '_I promised Penny, I promised her I wouldn't be cold and bitter because of her death. I'll try and keep that promise._' she thought to herself.

TBC…

Arkham City will start next chapter but Angel will be thrown in either a week or a few days before Bruce. :3

Might pair Angel with Huntress since Huntress is mentioned in an interview with Vikki Vale and I think the Warden. Donno I'll figure it out! :3


	4. Arkham City

Arkham's Angel

Summary: Because of something that happened to her about a year ago, Angel has been seeing Dr. Penny Young as her psychiatrist because Bruce feels she's becoming more and more like her birth father after what happened to her. When Joker takes over Arkham, Angel goes undercover pretending to work for her birth father to help stop him but loosing her sanity little by little wasn't her plan. Can Dr. Young help her? OCxPenny

Arkham City Summary: Since Penny's death Angel has been trying her best to uphold the promise she made to her but it's hard when you loose the one you really love. When Hugo Strange captures her and decides to throw her into Arkham City just for being Bruce's adopted child. Ocx…someone? Haven't figured it out yet but I will.

Disclaimer: Batman Arkham Asylum doesn't belong to me but Angel does belong to me.

**Author note: As you all know, Penny has died like in my pervious Arkham Asylum story. Thinking of either going with Talia al Ghul or Huntress for Angel's love interest in Arkham City. :3**

**Chapter Arkham City**

"Dad will wonder where I am!" snapped Angelina Wayne as she struggled in the chair she sat in. Hugo Strange pacing in front of her. She looked down at her hands, leather straps holding her wrists now and she looked up to see herself in the large mirror in front of her. Her hair was messy and she had a line of dried blood going down her neck and into her shirt, Hugo had injected her with three shots in the course of an hour. So right now she was weak as all fuck and she wasn't happy at all.

"We've got that covered Miss. Wayne." stated Hugo. "You're in Metropolis visiting Lois Lane."

"Ha! Shows what you know! My dad knows I have a hatred for Metropolis!" snapped Angel when a guard backhanded her across the face making her growl as blood left the cut on her lip. "Go suck dick!"

"Quite a mouth on this one." sighed Hugo.

"Yeah I'm not like my father. I tend to swear like a sailor! I think I get it from my birth father but I wouldn't know cause I don't go near him!"

"I have a few questions for you." stated the doctor making Angel roll her eyes.

"And I might have some answers."

"Why did you let her die?" asked Hugo making Angel freeze and her eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at him.

"You had your powers and yet you let Young die."

"I didn't have my powers! A goon injected me with a fucking shot and don't you ever blame me for her death!"

"She deserved someone who would keep her safe." smirked the older man as he saw tears in Angel's eyes. She looked to the side as the tears fell free and went down her face making him laugh and grab a shot before stabbing it into her neck making her scream in annoyance. "Throw her into the city! She's useless with out her powers."

"NO!" she screamed as two guards undid her arms and hoisted her off her feet when Hugo heard fighting and turned to see Angel had knocked out both guards. "You underestimate me Strange."

"How did you…"

"About two years of training by the League of Shadows…League of Assassins…League of whatever cause they always change their name and I can't keep up!" she snapped taking a fighting stance.

"Ha! Like your noble father would ever let you be trained by them!" snapped Hugo when Angel pulled something out and threw it onto the ground making it explode into smoke and he started coughing as the room filled with smoke. He threw the door open and fell out coughing while shouting at guards to capture Angel.

Angel then ran out and knocked a guard down when she was hit with a stun rod making her cry out. She spun around and kicked the stun rod away before flipped up and kicking a guard back. She felt two rods hit her and she fell onto her right knee as she snarled, she went to pull out another smoke bomb when her wrist was caught and she growled at the guard. They put cuffs around her wrists and hoisted her up before shoving her into a line when male inmates where whistling at her and trying to grab her. She was pushed into an area as the door behind her shut, she looked at the one in front of her before sighing and twisting her right hand to try and get it out of the cuff.

Sad thing was she was the only one in the confined area right now and she feared what was on the other side of the door. The door opened slowly and she could hear the men screaming and cheering, she looked around as it opened. She saw the gate out into the city prison, she took off running for it as Inmates jumped over the fence. She ran through the gate but was snatched up around the waist making her scream as she was grabbed by an Inmate. When a gun shot went off killing the Inmate making her look as more gun shots went off making her crouch down and put her hands over her head, like that would stop herself from getting killed.

The rest of the Inmates scattered as a tall one armed man walked up and his makeup is what scared Angel. "You come with me now." he said in his thick Russian accent.

"Why?"

"Joker wishes to see you." he said. She knew why, his clown make up told him that Joker wanted her.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked as he grabbed his hammer in his hand making her look as is he lifted it above his head and brought it down, she quickly flipped out of the way and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's what will happen!" he shouted making her nod.

She was thrown into an ice cream truck as the other goons plus Mr. Hammer climbed in, a goon picked the handcuffs off her when he handed her a bag making her look. "Strange threw it out, saw it belonged to you. Mr. J said you where allowed to have your things back."

"Mm…" she said looking through her bag, there was an ear piece which she could use to contact Alfred, her sketch books, her detective mode reading glasses, two Batarangs and a small velvet bag that held the smoke pellets she used to disappear like Talia had taught her years ago. She put it on her lap and opened up one of the front pouches to see a Bat-grapple and a shot that bore the Lexcorp logo on it. She picked it up in her fingers and turned it to look at it some more making a goon look at her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing." she whispered before putting it back into her bag and zipping it up.

The ride was about fifteen minutes and she was pulled out of the truck and dragged towards an area that had cages all around it. She was thrown into it when the door behind her slammed shut making her go at it but it was locked making her scream in frustration and she reached into her bag and pulled the velvet bag out as she stood there. "My pretty little girl nice and powerless!" laughed Joker as he walked out onto a stage. "I was wondering how long you could last my arena before one of my men beat you till you blacked!"

"That's not likely!" spat the younger girl as she held onto the velvet bag and saw three men walking out.

"Ah well, we'll see won't we!" he laughed before going into a coughing fit. "GET HER!"

The three men ran at her and she ducked under a steel pipe that a goon swung at her head, she grabbed the pipe and slammed two fingers into the underside of his wrist making him cry out and let it go when the pipe slammed against his face. She opened up the velvet bag and put it into her pocket while grabbing onto small smoke grey pellet, she ran her thumb across it as a goon and her circled each other. He ran at her only to be met with a face full of black smoke, he swung his arm around trying to grab her but she ducked under it when he grunted loudly as a foot connected with his balls making him fall down holding his crotch. She ran at the other goon but he ducked as she went to hit him with the pipe making her spin around and kick the back of his leg making him fall down to one leg and she swung the pipe, it struck him across the back of his head and he fell down. She was panting as she held onto the pipe tightly with both hands that her knuckles where turning white and she looked up at Joker.

"No fair! You're powerless! You're not suppose to be able to beat them!" shouted Joker as Angel panted and looked up at him.

"My adopted father put me in martial arts classes so I knew how to fight." lied Angel but he wouldn't be able to tell if it was true or not. She inherited her father's ability to lie really well…if that was something to inherit.

The goon that Angel had kicked in the balls got up and ran at her making Joker smile. Angel heard him running towards her, she send her right elbow back making it slam into his stomach. She heard him grunt when she brought her fist up to slam into his face before sending her fist back down to slam into his balls. This time he fell to the ground knocked out making Joker's smile disappear and be replaced with an annoyed scowl. He pulled a pistol out and aimed it at Angel right between her eyes as he stood up, that scowl slowly turning into a sadistic smile.

"Convince me why I shouldn't just blow you away right now." stated Joker.

"I'm your daughter."

"Ha! Strike one! I don't care if you're my kid!" She raised her right hand and flipped him off with her middle finger making him laugh but it turned into another coughing fit. "Strike two! One more strike and you're dead!"

Angel's bright blue eyes saw a figure flip of a roof and land on another roof making her tilt her head. "Um…huh."

"Huh? That isn't very convincing." he said as his finger tightened on the trigger. "I'll give you one last change, benefit of the doubt."

"Duck." she said making him look at her.

"You loose…" he went to fire when something hit him upside the head making his aim for way off and he ended up shooting a goon as a Ninja Assassin hit the ground and landed in front of Angel. She grabbed Angel around the waist and before Joker could shoot either one of them a loud bang went off and smoke appeared, once it cleared the two where gone. "What the hell?! Find them!"

Angel had no idea what happened but the next thing she remembered was she was in Wonder City standing beside the Ninja Assassin that just saved her life. "I…you…huh?"

"I saw you when you where shoved out into Arkham City. I recognized you. You where the one that trained under Mistress Talia for two years." said the Ninja Assassin through the smoky grey mask she wore over her mouth, it had green trimming that went along her jaw line and over her ears with a strap going over her head to hold it in place, attached to it was the a cloth the same grey color as on her clothing and it went behind her head but was pulled back with a light green tie which made it look like her hair so Angel never knew if the woman had long hair or not since it wasn't shown.

"Oh." said Angel.

"I never had time to ask Mistress, I followed the truck that took you and I knew that poor excuse for a man would try to kill you."

"He's my father." stated the red haired girl with a deadpan expression.

"What?" asked the Ninja Assassin looking at her with wide eyes. "I didn't…"

"It's fine. He's an asshole." added the nineteen year old girl. "I just wanted to see your expression."

"Yeah you are the same girl that trained under Mistress."

"Talia won't be mad will she?"

"I hope not. I was suppose to report in with the others when I saw everything happen." she said before walking to a wall and pressing a part in before pushing it up to show a circle with a whole in it only big enough for a katana to fit into. She pulled hers out and slid it into the slot before turning it making a wall open. "Coming?"

"I guess. Maybe my presence will keep you out of trouble." stated Angel walking after her making the Ninja Assassin smile behind her mask. "What was your name?"

"Iris."

"Ah. I'm Angel."

"I know." she said making Angel give her a look that said shut up.

The two walked through the tunnels, well mainly Angel was following Iris cause she had no idea where to go. Iris walked to a ladder and climbed up it, she pushed the man hole up to look around and saw no one before she slid the man hole out of the way and climbed out. She leaned down and grabbed Angel's wrist to help her climb out herself, once she has Angel out she pushed the man hole cover back into place which shut with a pretty loud noise but it was only loud cause it echoed. Iris rotated her shoulders as she walked towards the large doors that was across from them and it opened making Angel stop and Iris looked back at Angel who was staring at the large statues of Ra's al Ghul that where inside the other room where other Ninja Assassins where talking with one another. She sighed and waved her hand making Angel look and follow her again.

"Iris you're late!" snapped Talia al Ghul walking down the small steps from the other large doors.

"I'm sorry Mistress." said Iris putting her right hand over her left fist and bowing her head. "I ran into some problems."

"What problems could have happened that stopped you from coming when I called all of you back?!" snapped Talia.

Iris grunted as Angel smacked into her back and she looked back at her. "Sorry I was distracted!" snapped the red head making Talia look. "I get distracted easily!"

"Since when?!"

"Since last year when Arkham Island was over run! I've been getting distracted! I can't help it!" snapped Angel back.

"What did an inmate fuck with you're head or something?!" snapped Iris back.

"No my birth father kill my girlfriend!" snapped Angel as she got in Iris' face making the black haired Ninja Assassin's eyes widen and she stepped back. "Yeah so fuck off!"

"Angelina Wayne." snapped Talia making Angel shut her mouth and look to the side. "Don't talk to your fellow Ninja Assassins like that."

"But…"

"No buts…" said Talia holding up a hand. "…I know what happened on Arkham Island and I give you my sympathies." She looked at Iris who looked at Talia. "She is why you where late?"

"The clown intended on shooting her because she beat his goons up and couldn't give him any reasons to live."

"Hey I said I was his daughter first but he laughed at me."

"The clown is a poor excuse for a man, Angelina. No offense."

"Eh." shrugged the red head.

"Where is your father?"

"Not here with me if that's what you're asking. Strange had me capture, me alone. Donno if he's going to capture him or not."

"Iris give her a change of clothes. She's staying with us until we know if her father is being captured."

"Yes Mistress." said Iris before turning around and walking off to go get Angel a change of clothes.

"Change of clothes?" asked Angel making Talia smirk at her with that smirk.

she was given an outfit that resembled what Talia's elite guard wore. She was given a smoky grey and dark purple top that looked almost like a one piece bathing suit but the front of her top was connected to her smoky grey/dark purple slightly baggy pants, her top had green trimmings which also was held up with a neck piece that she had to wear if she wanted her top to stay on. She was given dark green boots that stopped inches bellow her knees. She wore a dark green belt that bore the League of Assassin's symbol. Then she was given purple gloves that had green body armor strapped to the top of them along with some throwing knife holders on her right arm, they reached up to her shoulders. Lastly she was given a smoky grey mask with the same dark green trimming but the trimming went along her jaw line and over her ears with a strap going over her head to hold it in place, attached to it was the a cloth the same grey color as on her clothing and it went behind her head but was pulled back with a light green tie which made it look like her hair. Her lower back and sides are exposed, as well as her shoulders, upper back and the fronts of her shoulders.

"Ah Mistress! I feel weird in this!" shouted Angel spinning in a circle as she was trying to grab at her side which was exposed.

"Angelina it is the uniform that all my elite guard wear, you are here with us and therefore you will be wearing what I tell you." stated the brunette as Iris handed Talia a sheathed sword. "This is yours."

"Wait you kept it?" she asked taking the Katana from Talia's hands and pulling out of the sheath to look at it. "And it seems like it's been well taken care of."

"Of course it is, I cleaned it once a day." stated Talia making Angel smile and spin it around, she slid it into the sheath and smiled. "Now! Iris take Krista, Luz and Angelina to go scout the Joker's compound!"

"What?!" shrieked Angel making some of the Ninja Assassins flinch at the intensity.

"Super scream is back." sighed Talia rubbing head.

"Yeah that or my heat vision is usually the first things to come back. Sometimes X-Ray vision."

"What about Super strength? Flight?" asked Iris.

"I'm not that lucky." sighed the red haired girl. "With how many shots he put in me I'll be lucky if they come back tomorrow morning or afternoon. Shit what time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"What?" she asked confused. "I must've passed out for a while in the area Strange had me."

Angel slid her earpiece on as she was running behind the three older Ninja Assassins, she leaped off a roof and landed on another roof. The others where slightly faster but that was because they trained with the League of Assassins (Shadows?) for half of their life. Iris had been born into the League, her mother one of Ra's al Ghul's guards but had to stop once she was about five months pregnant due to her showing so Iris had been raised in the League. She didn't know the story on Kristina or Luz due to her not caring and not one ever told her. She climbed up onto the roof of the building across from the Steel Mill that Joker was hold up in when she stopped as she looked out over the water.

Iris looked behind her and slowed down as she saw Angel staring at Arkham Island. "Angel?" asked Iris.

"I…sorry." she said looking at her with a pained look in her eyes.

"Is that…

"Where she died, yeah. Hugo blamed me."

"Don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control." stated Kristina making Angel look at her.

"I should've known, I should've known that my father put a fucking trigger bomb in the fucking safe!" she snapped grabbing at her head. "My dad tells me not to beat myself up about it! How can I not beat myself up about it when my birth father is the reason the love of my life is gone!"

"Angel…" started Iris.

"No. Look I'm not going through this any more. I loved her. I'll always love her but dad keeps telling me to move on, he doesn't mean it heartlessly but it keeps telling me to find someone else who I'll love…who will love me."

"And have you?"

"I might have a crush on someone." she said sighing. "But donno if she loves me."

"Who is she?" asked Luz.

"…Helena Bertinelli."

"Bertinelli?"

"Yeah, she's friends with my dad." she said before pulling a grappling hook out and aiming it at the top of the steel mill. "I'll recon the top of the building." she fired it and the hook struck the top before pulling her with it.

Angel ran across a roof top and pulled glasses out of her pocket before sliding them on. The lenses turned blue and made everything blue, she saw some skeletons appear making her look. Three where normal blue skeletons, indicating that they where either weaponless or carried a pipe or knife. The rest of the Joker goons, which there was about like eight others where orange instead of blue which meant they where carrying guns making her sigh before looking around some more. She blinked as she looked around and saw no one else so she pulled her glasses off after studying the moving patterns of each goon and she slid the glasses into her pocket.

"Find anything?" asked Iris landing beside her.

"Eight Joker goons heavily equipped. Well they each have an assault rife, and there's three on the ground level. One has a pipe and the other two are weaponless." answered the girl. "If the four of us split up we can take two each with the weapons then all four of us ambush the three in the center."

"Sounds like a plan." said Iris as Kristina and Luz walked up.

Angel leaped off towards her two, she tackled one down with her hand instantly over his mouth to silence his screams. She grabbed his hair and bashed his head into the ground bellow him before wrapping something around his knees and shoving him over the railing, she felt his body weight be put on the wire as she quickly tied it to the railing. Working with her dad while he was Batman paid off when it came to talking out men and or women who where fighting against them. She grabbed the railing and flipped over it before wrapping her legs around another Joker goons neck and suffocating him until he blacked out making her drop down onto her feet to see the other three already done which made her pout. She was rusty at this cause she had her power and could just easily punch someone's lights out but no, she was powerless right now.

"Show offs." snapped Angel making Iris smirk.

She watched the three Ninja Assassins leap down and easily take out the three goons making her sigh. She then heard the intercom come on making her look up. "What the hell is going on out there?!" shouted a female voice which made Angel scowl under her mask. "I told you bone heads to look out for flying rats…wait a second you guys aren't B-Man."

"Yeah no shit Harley what was your first clue?" spat Angel making the Ninja Assassins chuckle and smile.

"You idiots are upsetting Mistah J."

"Mistah J can blow it out his ass!" shouted Angel.

"Excuse me?!" screamed Harley's shrill voice. "Who do you think you are?"

"His daughter." answered Angel making Harley squeak and the intercom went off. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"What just happened?" asked Luz.

"She heard me identify myself, got scared and got off the intercom. She doesn't know I'm powerless."

"Come on lets get back to Mistress. She wanted us to recon and make an example out of some goons." stated Iris before running off with the three girls behind her.

The next two hours passed and Angel found herself fast asleep against a wall with a blanket draped around her. They had returned to where Talia and some Ninja Assassins where when she just sat down and ended up falling asleep, her head resting on her shoulder as she slept. Iris had put the blanket around her because it got rather cold down in the area that they where in, not that after a few hours Angel would feel it but she still cared. Iris and Angel always had a love hate relationship, they fought with each other one minute and then the next they where laughing and playing around. She didn't know how long she was asleep but after hours she groaned as she woke up and looked around rubbing her eyes.

"Iris?"

"Hey…" said Iris getting beside Angel making her look when her bright blue eyes turned red and she dodged a beam of Angel's heat vision with a shout making her look in confusion. "Powers must be back."

"Lets go test them!" said Angel getting up and running out with Iris behind her.

When they reached the surface the sun was out and it was lightly snowing making Angel raise her hand as snow flakes landed in them. She barely felt the cold which was another sign that her powers where back, they where by the water and Angel got an idea. She jumped over the railing and slid down it a bit, catching herself on something so she didn't plunge into the water. She took a deep breath and blew hard on the water which started freezing over and Iris smiled as she watched it happen, once she created a platform Angel landed on it and smiled up at her. Her powers where back even if she hadn't even tried to fly or hold her breath for a long period of time, she could just feel that they where all back.

"I think they're back." she said turning to Iris with a big smile before flipping up and landing on the railing making Iris chuckle. After the sun went down, the two Ninja Assassins where climbing up the ferris wheel in the Steel Mill district to see who could read the top.

While Angel was climbing her communicator that she had in her ear went off making her feet slip at the sudden noise and Iris stop as Angel fell. The girl's hands catching a bar and they bent slightly as her body weight fell against it, she put her feet against a pole and reached under her mask to press on the button. "Hello?!" snapped Angel making Iris laugh. "Fuck you!"

"Miss Angel where are you?" asked Alfred making Angel tilt her body back as Iris wrapped her arm around a pole and waited for Angel to continue the race with her.

"Um…Steel Mill district in Arkham City?" she asked even though it was true.

"Your father has just been taken from his press conference."

"Say what?" asked Angel.

"Tyger guards." answered Alfred making Angel sigh heavily.

"Look I can't go back in there, my powers are gone." she lied but she had gotten good at lying. However Alfred and Bruce knew her too well."

"Angelina."

"Fine look Strange has shots, he could inject me. I'm not going back there. He'll throw dad into the city and when he does I'll find him." she said before leaping up and catching a bar making Iris laugh and start climbing. Angel threw herself up as high as she could with out her powers and tried to grab onto a bar but her hand slipped making her gasp but Iris caught it.

"Alfred, could you send me the outfit I've been working on? Also send me my special made mask?"

"Right away. Do you need any gadgets?" asked Alfred.

She gave it some thought. Maybe some gadgets would be useful, if she wanted to get around with out getting noticed she'd need a few things. "Yeah send batarangs, my cryptographic sequencer, remote controlled batarangs, bat claw, sonic batarangs, and smoke pellets…oh and some lock picks."

After a few minutes she got an answer. "Sending it now, it'll land on the top of the Ace Chemicals building." he said making her smile.

"Got it Alfred. I'll contact you once I get there." she said before pressing a button and the two ninja assassins climbed on the top at the same time making them smile as they realized they where both tied.

Angel was running across roof tops to the Ace Chemicals building with Iris running beside her, the two leaped off the roof and landed on the other roof. Iris remembered asking Angel if she wanted to fly but the girl just shook her head and said running was more fun, so after getting off the ferris wheel the two of them just ran. She watched the younger girl leap off one roof and went to land on another when a man got in the way making the two smack into each other and the man grunted as he hit the ground but Angel landed on her back with out any noise mainly cause it didn't hurt her. She pulled herself up as Iris landed on the ground when Iris panicked as the man took the sword from Angel's back and swung it at her, Angel quickly put her hand up and caught the blade in her hand making the man stare. Their blue eyes meeting making Angel raise an eyebrow as she stared at the man, he was wearing a black suit with a pin on his chest of a red A with a red circle around it with a line crossing it out.

"Dad if you continue to attack me I will strike you in your Adam's apple, you taught me how to hit it with out killing people." stated Angel making Bruce Wayne loosen up as he looked at his adopted daughter.

"Angel…I should've known he captured you too. Should've known the Lois Lane excuse was a lie."

"Hell the moment someone mentioned Metropolis you should've known something was up." stated the red haired girl before putting the sword into it's sheath and stretching.

They heard a thump making them look up at the Ace Chemicals building. "That must be my suit." said Bruce.

"I ordered mine too."

"Angel…" whispered Iris. "Mistress is calling us back."

"Tell Mistress something came up and I'll come back later."

"But…"

"Just say I have to help my dad. She'll understand." whispered the young girl to Iris making her nod before running off to go back to Wonder City.

"Mistress…huh. Talia's in the city."

"Under the city." smiled Angel grabbing Bruce's arm and floating off the ground, flying the two of them to the top of the Ace Chemicals building.

She dropped him onto the roof top before landing beside him and on the roof was two late metal containers that carried what they needed in them. he put her hand against the pad making a light scan her hand and then it opened up.

A black and yellow outfit stood inside that looked just like Super Girl's only black and yellow with the Bat Symbol. Only difference between her and Kara was, she wore black leggings so people didn't see her underwear when she flew. After putting on her long sleeved skin tight black shirt that bore the Bat symbol across her chest and had her solid black cape attached it she put on her black and yellow skirt then her black leggings before putting on her black brace that she used as a mini computer, it traced signals for her and what not, luckily it wasn't bulky cause she hated bulky things. She twisted it to make sure that it fit right before tightening it a bit more when she felt it was too loose and that would annoy the crap out of her if she didn't fix it.

She grabbed her black boots with yellow trim and slipped them on and then looked at her Batgirl mask that was leaning against the wall in the case. It wasn't like Bruce's where he could just pull it over his head, this one when pushed against her face would send a strap that would latch together under her head and the mask would mold to her face to stay nice and snug. She tied her hair up before grabbing her mask and pressing it to her face, two straps came out and instantly went for each other. Bruce said it was a magnetic force that made them latch together and once they did latch together she pulled her hair out and let it fall around her face. She grabbed the yellow utility belt and hooked it on around her waist before walking to the edge of the building.

"How do I look?" asked Angel making Bruce look after he slid on his cowl. "I've never worn this before."

"Looks good." he said patting her shoulder making her smile when he saw that smile disappear. "Angel?"

"Something sounds familiar." she whispered turning towards where she had been pushed out into the City. "No that…"

"What's going on?"

"It sounds like Helena."

"Helena?!" asked Bruce.

"I…yeah that's Helena. I'd know that Italian swearing anywhere." Before Bruce could answer he heard something about Two-Face holding Catwoman captive and Angel heard it too. "You go get Kitty woman and I'll rescue our foul mouth Italian."

"Careful, she doesn't know Angelina Wayne is Super Batgirl."

"Man that name _is_ dumb." laughed Angel before blasting off the roof.

Helena Bertinelli kicked an Inmate back while swearing at them left in right, vowing to kill them when she had the chance. They just laughed at her threats, she knew what they wanted…they where men who where locked in a city with OTHER men! One swiped a knife at her making her dodge it and break his wrist quickly and snatch the knife up as it fell. That's when she saw the men showing a little bit of fear but another went at her making her kick their kneecap and she stabbed him in his shoulder making him scream before she punched him in the face, she went to stab another guy but something blocked her. She heard the loud thump of something slamming against the ground the knife broke once it came in contact with the person's exposed chest.

"It's Bat-bitch!" shouted a goon making her roll her eyes. She grabbed Helena under her arms and she blasted off while holding onto Helena who was struggling but she stopped when she saw how high she was. She flew over to a building and dropped the High School Teacher on her ass.

"HEY!" snapped Helena as Angel floated around the building staring at her. She saw the girl flip around before landing on the roof and walking to her making her back up. She felt the girl grab a cuff that was on her right wrist before crushing it hard enough for it to snap in half and it came off, she repeated the same action to the left cuff.

"I thought Batman has talked to you about the killing."

"They wanted to rape me!" spat Helena.

"Trust me they wanted to rape me too." muttered Angel making Helena look at her. "Why where you captured?"

"Cause Hugo Strange is a sick fuck!" snapped the black haired Italian woman making Angel's eyes widen. Sure she herself swore but when Helena swore it had more intensity behind it and was kinda hot.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nice of you to care but no. He had his goons hit me instead." She saw the girl's irises turn red but they faded back to blue.

"Why where you here?"

"Trying to find Angel Wayne. Rumors said she went to Metropolis but Bruce said she hates that so I don't see why she'd possibly go there. If Hugo knows who Batman is…he possibly captured her to get his attention."

"I'm f…I'm sure she's fine."

"Fine?! Bruce may have trained her but I doubt she's fine in this city!"

"Fucking…fuck!" snapped Angel reaching behind her hair and undoing the clasp on her mask, it fell off and into her free hand making Helena's eyes widen. "Yeah he's gonna kill me."

"You…but…" started Helena making Angel sigh and push her hair out of her face and went to answer her but a spotlight went on them making Angel smack the mask over her face and kick herself off the ground. She flew at the helicopter and went to punch it but it was pulled out of the way making the girl spin around and she snarled before hitting the helicopter's tail with her heat vision. Angel flew down and grabbed Helena's arm before flying off to a shack that was on top of a building, they landed and Helena yanked Angel's mask off.

"Okay…could you not ruin that?" asked Angel taking it back.

"You're Angel!"

"Yeah." answered Angel looking at her mask.

"I came here looking for you and you're fucking super powered!"

"In my defense, I just got my powers back this morning. Strange injected me with shots that Lex Luthor made and …"

"Luthor…you're that experiment Bruce was talking about. He told me about how a five or six year old girl was experimented on. Injected with Superman's DNA."

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't Bruce tell me this."

"He doesn't tell people mainly because of my birth father." answered Angel making Helena look at her.

"Who…is your father?" she asked making Angel look off towards Gotham City, sirens blaring through the city but that was normal. "Angel?"

"What wears green and purple and laughs when someone is hurt or killed?" she asked.

Helena thought about it when her eyes widened as she thought of one person. "That clown is…"

"He sold me, don't refer him to me as my father…ever."

"Alright."

"Do you have…Huntress." motioned Angel to Helena who was wearing the clothes she had worn while teaching her high school history class, just a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"Yeah. I stashed it nearby cause I planned on coming tonight to find you. After I stashed it is when the Tyger guards captured me." sighed Helena.

"Alright where is it?" she asked opening up the brace on her right arm to show Helena the map. "I'll go fly and grab it then come back." Helena pointed making Angel nod and fly off into the air to go grab her stuff for her.

Angel slammed down between a building and the wall surrounding Arkham City to see a black duffle bag. She opened it to see Helena's purple Huntress mask, her dark blue leotard that was connected to her dark blue cape which had a white cross on it with yellow clips showing the end of the cross but the white continued to line the cape, she also found Helena's dark blue pants that she wore during winter time, her purple gloves, purple knee high boots, purple utility belt, along with her famous cross bow and a collapsible, combat metallic staff. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder and went to take off when a few Two-Face goons walked around the corner making her groan. She unzipped the bag a bit and reached inside until she grabbed Helena's combat-staff which she pulled out and hit a button making it extend and the other laugh. Helena was trained in using this thing, Angel wasn't trained in this sort of staff only wooden ones her father own. One ran at her making her swing the staff and it struck him across the face, knocking him down.

She threw the staff out making one end smack into another's face before she caught it and hit another. One shot at her making her blast off into the air and fire her heat vision at them making them freak out and run making her chuckle. She then flew off to where she left Helena and saw she had started a fire, she was sitting in the shack by the flaming barrel. She dropped the duffle bag in the shack as she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her while pulling the cape around her making Helena look. She could feel Helena was a bit cold but after all she left her alone in winter with out anything to wear which made her mentally beat herself because she should've taken her cape off and given it too her.

"Lets warm you up before you get dressed." whispered Angel making Helena nod.

"You're lucky." whispered Helena making Angel look when she twisted in Angel's grip and pulled her mask off. "You can't get shot. You don't get cold." she ran a hand across the side of Angel's neck making her freak out and swat her hand away as the tips of her fingers ran across the spot she mistook for being on the back of her neck when it was between the side and the back. "What?"

"D-Don't touch here." whispered Angel as she remembered many a times Penny would kiss that spot while holding her close in bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them Helena noticed how glossy they looked.

"Angel?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much and they where taken from you?" asked the younger girl.

"My parents and brother." answered Helena.

"I knew that, I mean someone you've…loved."

"Meaning?"

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"I broke up with Question recently." answered Helena but she could tell that's not what Angel meant. "You lost someone?"

"Joker killed her on Arkham island." whispered the younger girl.

"Who was she?" asked Helena before grabbing her duffle bag.

"Doctor Penny Young. Was my psychiatrist after I was raped, we ended up being together and dating for about two months before Joker put a bomb in a safe she was going in to help dad. I didn't have my powers until a second after the explosion went off but it wasn't enough to save her." answered Angel as Helena pulled her costume out.

"I'm sorry." answered Helena looking at Angel making her shrug.

"Change cause I have a feeling we should head for the church." said Angel as Helena pulled her shirt up over her head making Angel's eyes widen in curiosity as she watched her. She saw some scars on her back that where faint and she went to touch them but stopped herself as Helena undid her bra. "Mm…"

"What's wrong?" asked Helena looking over her shoulder as she undid her pants.

"N-Nothing." she whispered. She had found herself falling in love with Helena when she helped her a few months after the death of Penny. All of the Birds of Prey helped her the best they could, Oracle offered her a position in the Birds of Prey which Angel just replied with a not right now. She watched the black haired woman pull her pants and panties off making her sigh and look away.

Helena pulled on her leotard with cape, this leotard had long sleeves since it was winter and she then pulled her pants on before sliding the long purple boots on. She took the gloves and slid them on before grabbing her utility belt and hooking it on around her waist. Lastly she pulled her mask out and put it on before pulling her hair out and putting it over the back of the mask that held it onto her face. "K I'm all set."

"Will that keep you safe?"

"Kevlar costume. I always wear Kevlar costumes, can never be too careful." answered Huntress putting her cross bow on her back before hooking the combat staff to her hip.

"Alright so…" she held her hand out to Helena who took it and Angel kicked herself off the roof while holding onto Helena's hand. "Flown much?"

"Only in Batman's jet." laughed Helena before Angel threw her up making her laugh and Angel caught her before throwing her onto her back making Helena wrap her one of her arms over Angel's shoulder and one under her arm to interlock her hands. Angel flew off towards the Church and saw Batman running across a roof top when Angel flew down and snatched up his arm making him look.

"Where shall I drop you off sir?" asked Angel making Batman smirk.

"The Church Batgirl." answered Batman.

Angel flew over towards the church and dropped him making him fall and take out two Joker goons before Angel landed in front of the last one and punching him across the face. Helena got off Angel and walked around her to the doors when she saw the red haired girl stop. "What is it?"

"I know that giggle." sighed Angel.

"Oh thanks by the way Batman." stated Helena making him look at her. "I came looking for Angel and…"

"You told her?" asked Bruce looking annoyed.

"She came looking for me, I felt bad." pouted Angel making him sigh and just roll his eyes with a small smile.

Angel pushed the door open and the three walked in only to find other double doors. Batman pushed the door open and they all heard; "Coming through B-Man!" shouted a female voice. Harley Quinn came running towards them making Batman grab her leg as she jumped at him and he tossed her aside making her whine. When guns where trained on them making all three of them stop. Angel pushed herself back against Helena and took her hand in hers. "It'd be a shame to get blood all over my nice new outfit."

"It'd be a shame for me to break my foot off in your ass." added Angel making Harley glare at her.

Harley began her whole rant about Mistah J's plan but Angel didn't care, she was paying more attention to the goons who had their guns trained on them, Angel didn't care about herself. She cared about Helena being shot so she had her Helena hiding behind her. Once Harley left the goons where shouting orders when Batman threw down a smoke pellet making Angel grab Helena around the waist and fire her grappling hook making them be pulled onto a gargoyle making the guards freak out. Helena's fleet slipped making Angel grab onto her tighter so she couldn't fall. She used her x-ray vision to see where everyone was and saw one goon holding a doctor hostage in a confession, another goon holding a doctor hostage behind them inside a shack like thing and the other two goons held the remaining three hostage in the middle. She shifted and allowed Helena to place her feet on the gargoyle as Batman went to the men holding the doctors hostage in the middle.

"Go to the right and I'll go left?" asked Angel making Helena nod and fire her grappling hook while Angel flew behind the confession before slamming her first through the weakened wall and knocking out the goon.

After the remaining goons where taken care of they heard "Yo Batman! Batgirl!"

"Cash?!" asked Angel happily before running towards him and she gave him a big hug. Aaron Cash just patted her back with his hand as Helena walked over.

"And Huntress. Well guys Harley took one of our doctors. She's a good one, plus she put something up in the bell tower."

"I got it, Batgirl make sure nothing is wrong with any of the doctors."

"Got it Batman." she said smiling as she went to go check on the doctor's. None of them seemed severely injured, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major.

As Angel walked back to Helena who was messing with her utility belt by the doors an explosion went off making Angel run to her and throw her arms over her to protect her incase the ceiling would collapse but nothing happened. "Batgirl are you there?" asked Batman.

"What happened?" asked Angel.

"Harley put explosives in the bell tower. Meet me on top of the Steel Mill, we're going to go save the doctor."

"Got it." she said grabbing Helena's arm and running out of the church before blasting off into the air making Helena look up at Angel.

"Are you okay?" asked Helena making Angel look at her.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I'm just asking. We care for you ya know." smiled the black haired woman.

"I know Huntress." answered Angel making Helena look before she was tossed up and she caught Helena around the waist.

"Thank you for being there for me after…"

"Well Barbara never exactly told me what happened, she just told me to keep you happy and that's what I did." answered Helena making Angel smile a bit. "…but you're welcome."

Angel couldn't help but smile once more as she heard Helena tell her you're welcome. She never thought she'd fall in love with someone else so quickly, it had been a year since Penny's death. She still loved Penny but Helena made her happy much like Penny used to so maybe after they escaped Arkham City, she's ask the woman out on a date. All she wanted was to be happy again, she was happy now but she was happy because…Helena made her happy.

TBC…

K hope you all liked. Gotta go to bed now, I'll update as soon as I can. :3

BTW The Huntress mentioned is Helena Bertinelli, a girl who was born into the Mafia. This ISN'T Helena Wayne who is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman…it's Helena Bertinelli. Helena Wayne is from a different universe if I'm not mistake but again it's HELENA BERTINELLI! Lol okay I gotta go to bed now for real this time.


End file.
